Kimeara's Story
by PatrickC
Summary: Discover Kimeara a powerful Warlock, and the events that made her who she is. This is my first attempt at writing a novel so any constructive criticism or advice would be appreciated
1. Chapter 1-3

Kimeara's Story

Chapter 1

Her father told her to hide. They were coming. She knew it was her fault and tried to cling to her father's leg as he pried her hands from him, all the while trying to get her to listen. He was a mountain of a man towering almost seven feet tall with shoulders broader than a dwarf and hair black as coal. They were in the kitchen of the inn that he owned and loud banging sounds could be heard from both the front and side doors.

"Kimeara, you have to get out of here," her father said yet again, growling at her to try to break through her panic. "You have to hide! They'll break in soon and if they find you they'll kill you."

"No! I won't leave you Papa!" She cried, tears streaming from her eyes as she got her sobs under control. "It's my fault. I won't leave you to die for me."

Her father finally succeeded in extracting his leg from his daughters grasp. He stood her on her feet and gripped her by the shoulders to steady her. Then he went down to a knee which put them at eye level with each other.

_She looks just like her mother_, he thought to himself as he stared into her eyes, eyes that were so light a blue people would mistake them for white or grey; she'd gotten them from him. Her hair shone like spun honey and her face was as beautiful as her mother's was, her mother who had died bringing her into this world.

"All parents are willing to die for their children my daughter," his voice calm now that he had her attention. "You are not to blame in all this. It is the narrow mindedness of those around us that cause this, nothing you did. You have powers they do not understand and that priest has driven them to fear and hate those powers."

It's something he told her a lot. You have nothing to be ashamed of Kimeara. You are not evil Kimeara. Other people just don't understand Kimeara. She's heard it since she first summoned Calthix at the age of five. That was the first time they had moved. They've moved many times over the years and now at the age of twelve a self-proclaimed holy man has turned this newest town against them and has convinced the villagers that she needs to burn to save all their souls from corruption.

"But why can't you come with me Papa?" She asked looking into his eyes

"My daughter they've surrounded the inn and there is no way for me to leave," his voice calm but his eyes wild with panic and fear. "But you can get out and so you must," he said releasing her shoulders and standing up.

"How Papa?" She asked looking up at him.

"Summon Calthix, he can get you out of here," he said.

"What? No! That's what caused this all to happen to begin with," she cried. She had been practicing in the stable two nights ago. She always did her best to make sure no one was around so that no one would know. But the holy man's coach driver had been sleeping off a hangover in the hay and had woken at the light of Calthix being summoned. Before she could say anything he'd run off into the night.

For the last two days the inn had been empty. No one came in for food or more importantly ale. Her father had thought that maybe this time it would be different. They had friends in town and he had hoped they'd see past the narrow mindedness of the priest to try to understand and accept what his daughter could do. They both had hoped that this time things would be different, that they could finally have a home again after all these years on the run. They had gambled all, and now they would lose everything.

"My daughter, Calthix didn't cause this to happen anymore than you did. You must summon him now," he said with no hint in compromise in his eyes.

It didn't matter that she didn't want to summon Calthix. Her father had ordered her to and she would obey his command. She reached in a pocket sown into her dress and pulled out a piece of chalk. Squatting down she began to draw the symbols of summoning that Calthix had taught her years before. When she was five she had summoned him with just her will alone, but he'd explained to her that it would only work that way for a little while until she was old enough and strong enough to use the symbols to do it properly. She'd studied with him hard for the last two years and had perfected the symbols last month.

She made the last line and stepped back. The symbols were completely incased in a circle to focus their energy. They now glowed with a faint purple light. Closing her eyes she reached into her mind with her thoughts to grasp the power she always knew lay there. Once she had hold of it she threw out her right hand and willed the power into her fingertips. As the power built her hand became engulfed in pale green flames.

When enough of the power was made manifest in flames, she bent her will to forming it into a ball. That done she cast the ball of green flame at the circle she'd drawn on the ground. When it hit, the outer circle lit up with green flames while the symbols inside of it pulsed on and off with a purple light.

"Calthix, come to me," she quietly said staring into the flames.

The flames shot higher, they were almost three feet tall now, and the symbols flashed faster and faster. Then with one final bright pulse and a burst of green flames Calthix appeared in the middle of the circle and the flames and symbols disappeared, not a mark remained on the floor.

He was the size of a house cat and in one glance no one could mistake him for anything other than what he was. From his leather wings, to the monkey/dog like face and his clawed hands and the talons on his feet, he was clearly nothing more or less than an imp. But if anyone bothered to look into his black eyes they wouldn't see evil, they'd see a caring if sometimes mischievous light that shone out of them. Those eyes looked all around the kitchen in a quick glance before locking onto Kimeara's tear fill gaze.

"Little Mistress what has happened," he said, his voice as wispy as smoke over a morning cook fire.

He spread his wings and with a couple of flaps took flight. After gaining sufficient height he alighted on the kitchen table to be closer to her eye level.

"They're coming for me Calthix," she said, her voice soft and mournful. "They want to burn me at the stake"

"What! Why Little Mistress?" He said shocked that anyone would want to hurt his Little Mistress.

"A so called "Holly" man has convinced them that by summon you she is evil," her father said to answer the imps question. "We don't have time to go into why they listened or to wonder if we can talk them out of it. They are outside and trying to break in and once they do they'll kill her."

"What do you want me to do?" The imp asked. "I'm not strong enough to fight them to protect her. I'll try but I will not win."

"I don't want you to fight them Calthix. I want you to save her," her father said. "I know from the pranks you used to play with her that you can make her invisible. Can you still do that?"

"Yes but I can only make one other invisible, not two," Calthix said.

"No Papa! I won't let you do this," Kimeara said breaking her silence.

"You will listen and obey me in this my daughter," he said in a soft growl. His eyes grew focused and all hint of panic and fear left them to be replaced by resolve. "Calthix will turn you invisible and you will hide so that when they break in they cannot find you, and you will be silent! No matter what you hear, you will not show yourself or make a sound. When it's over you'll leave town. Take what supplies you can but get out fast. Do you understand me?"

Looking up into his eyes she wanted to argue. She wanted to tell Calthix to attack the villagers trying to break in. She wanted her father to figure out a way for them both to escape. She wanted so many things; but she loved her father and would always listen to him.

"Yes Papa," she said walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. Releasing her he reached up and removed a gold pendent on the end of a silver chain from around his neck and placed it around hers. The Pendant was of two pines twined around each other, the symbol of her parent's marriage. It had been her mother's gift to him on their wedding day. From his belt he took a pouch full of money and handed it to her.

"I will love you always my daughter," he said looking down at her. "Always remember who you are and where you come from. Never be afraid of your gift and guard yourself at all times."

"I will Papa," she said putting the pouch into a pocket on her dress. "I will always remember you."

A splintering sound came from the front of the inn and the voices of the villagers grew louder. Calthix launched himself into the air and glided onto Kimeara's shoulder.

"Quickly now and remember what I said. No noise and get out as soon as you can," he father said hugging her for the last time. The he released her and stepped away.

"Goodbye Papa," she said.

"I'll take care of the Little Mistress sir," Calthix said. With a click of his claws they disappeared from sight.

She hid in the pantry behind some barrels of potatoes. She'd left the door open thinking that they would be less inclined to search a room with an open door than a room with a closed door. The last she saw of her father was him pulling his sword down from the rafters and kicking things out of the way in the kitchen. He had served for several years in the king's army and though he was in his middle years he was still strong.

More crashing came from the front and side doors. From the sounds of the noise they had finally broken through. Her father's shadow passed the door way as he stepped to meet the intruders at the kitchen entrance.

"Stand aside Liam," a man shouted.

"We want the girl not you," another said.

"You'll have to kill me first Allen," her father said.

_Allen. _She knew that name. He was one of her father's friends and served as a town guard. He and his sons used to come over. They would play together while their fathers talked.

"They really are all against us," she whispered to Calthix on her shoulder.

"They've been whipped into a mob little mistress," he whispered back.

"I'll ask you one last time Liam," Allen said again. "Stand aside and let us have the girl and you'll live. She's an agent of evil and needs to be destroyed."

Liam watched as two more men appeared behind Allen and the other man. He glanced around the kitchen looking for any way to even the odds and found none. Steeling his resolve he dropped into a guard position.

"You may kill me, but you'll never find my daughter and you Allen will at least take the trip to hell with me for your betrayal" he promised them grimly.

"Fine! Have it your way you old fool," Allen said and then attacked.

From behind the barrel Kimeara couldn't see all of the movements but from the shadows cast on the wall and the noise you'd think a whole army battled in their kitchen. Men cried out in pain and rage. Her father fought like a berserker, ignore injuries and dealing out blows of his own. She knew he kept his promise when Allen's head flew by the open door, no longer attached to its body. The body of another man landed halfway into the pantry his guts spilling out of his stomach.

More men came pouring into the room. Her father was full of rage and he fought them for a long while but it was not to last. The sound of battle began to die down and more of the cries of pain belonged to her father than the other men. Eventually no more sounds of battle same from the kitchen and everything was quite.

Kimeara made to get up and see what was happening but Calthix whispered in her ear, "Be still little mistress, it's not over yet."

A final man entered the kitchen. She could just make out the edge of his robe; white silk sown with the finest gold thread, sunburst was worked into the sleeve and his skin shown like alabaster. When he spoke his voice was a smooth as the silk he wore.

"Bring him before me," the holy man said.

A pair of men dragged her father by the arms and laid him down in from of the holy man. Her father's cloths were torn and bloody and more blood was seeping out of him as he lay there. Slowly moving no more than an inch at a time he struggled to get himself upright. He only got as far are his knees before he lacked the strength to go any further. His body may have been bloody and battered but defiance still raged in his eyes. He glared up at the holy man and a grim smile creased his face, made more disturbing by the blood leaking out the side of his mouth.

"So come to get your own hands dirty," Liam said with a wheeze in his voice.

"You're dying Liam," the holy man said. "Save your soul from eternal damnation and tell us where your daughter is."

"My soul is ready and you'll never find her you bastard," Liam said and spat on the holy man's robes.

The holy man stuck her father in the head with a backhand that seemed to come out of nowhere. Looking over at the men standing in the kitchen he said "Find her! Tear this place apart until you do."

All but two of the men ran off in different directions and proceeded to lay waste to the beautiful inn. They searched high and low for her, while the two who remained stood guard over her father. When two men came into the pantry Kimeara moved as close to the wall as she could. They pulled over the barrels of potatoes that she was hiding behind so their contents spilled across the ground. But seeing nothing but an empty wall behind them they moved on. After another five minutes they rejoined the other men who came back into the kitchen empty handed.

"We cannot find her anywhere your Holiness," one of them said.

"She has to be here," the holy man said. "We've had the inn surrounded the whole night and no one's come or gone."

"We've searched everywhere and I tell you she's not here," the man insisted.

"They must have a secret room somewhere," the holy man said.

"Well we cannot find it and he'll never tell us," the man said gesturing at her father on the ground. His breathing had slowed so much that he hardly seemed to breathe at all.

"Fine get everyone outside," the holy man said. "We'll burn the inn to the ground with them both in it, a fitting end to demon child and her father."

That said he spun around and left the kitchen. The other men from the village followed him out. Once the sound of the footsteps had faded away Kimeara dashed over and fell to her knees by her father. She reached out and grasped his hand holding it to her chest.

"Calthix let me be seen," she said softly.

As she became visible she reached out with her free hand to lift her father's head so it was in her lap. His eyes opened and he met her gaze. He squeezed her hand gently and his lips moved. She leaned forward to put her ear next to his lips.

"I love you my daughter," he said his breath becoming more labored with each passing second. "You...have to...leave me...now...They're going...to set fire...to...the building."

"I love you Papa," she said kissing his lips.

"I'll...give your mother...your love...when I see her," he said. Then the light of life left his eyes and his final breath eased out of him.

Silently she wept clutching him tightly too her. Her mother had died giving birth to her. Her father had been the only parent she had known. Now he was gone and she was left alone.

"Little mistress we must leave," Calthix said. "They have already set fire to the common room."

"How Calthix?" she asked.

"I'll turn you invisible again and we'll sneak to the stables. You father has a secret passage there that heads west and comes out on the other side of the hills," he answered her.

"Ok but we have to get some food from the pantry before we leave," she said.

She gently laid her father's head on the floor and reached out to close his eyes. She stood up and looked down at his body.

"I'll remember you always," she said then walked back into the pantry.

She grabbed a sack and quickly threw a half wheel of cheese, some of the potatoes on the floor, a few apples and some carrots and some salted pork into the sack. She headed back into the kitchen and grabbed a small skillet and threw it into the bag also. She could smell the smoke now and the air was starting to get warmer.

Calthix turned her and the sack she carried invisible and she ran toward the side door that was closer to the stables. It was still shut. She tried to push it open but it was barred from the outside and the wood was hot to the touch.

"Where now," she asked Calthix.

"Upstairs! The stable roof is close enough to jump too from the window in your father's bed room," he said.

She dashed into the common room and found it completely ablaze Calthix on her right shoulder and the sack of food over her left. The heat was intense and she felt like her skin was drying out. There was a flaming beam blocking her way to the stairs. Running back into the kitchen she took her cloak and threw it over her left should with the sack then took her father's cloak in her hands and ran back into the common room.

"Calthix fly to the other side of the beam and let me know if anything else is there," she said.

Calthix leaped into the air and with a few beats of his wings was on the other side of the beam.

"Nothing else but the beam, little mistress," he called out to her.

"Stay there I'm going to push the beam out of the way to clear a path," she said.

"But your hands," he said.

"I'm going to wrap them in my father's cloak first," she replied.

She set the sack and her father's cloak down and threw her own cloak over her shoulders. The wrapped her hands in her the other one. Reaching out she grasped the beam.

_DAMN_, she thought this hurts are the heat assailed her hands even through the cloak. She pushed with all her strength and the beam only budged a little. Not enough for her to get through. She gripped the beam lower and tried again. It moved a little more. Five more times she push the beam and five more times it only moved a little. Growing desperate she took a few steps back and looked at the beam.

_I only need to move it another foot_, she thought. She was getting tired and the fire had continued to spread while she was struggling with the beam. She didn't even know now if should be able to get out the window. The walls appeared to be made of fire. Looking down at her hands she saw that the cloak was almost gone and that her hands had been burnt already.

_Funny,_ she thought. _I don't feel any pain_.

She knew that her arms and hands didn't have the strength to move the beam another foot, but she wondered if she hit the beam at a run with her whole body if it'd get the job done. Leaning down she picked up the sack and tucked it under her right arm. Then before her nerve could fail her she ran at the beam and struck it with her right shoulder and all of her weight.

The beam let out a groan and toppled out of the way at the same time pain blossomed in her right shoulder. Looking down she could see that she had dislocated it. Grimacing in pain she staggered up the stairs to where Calthix waited. Turning she slammed her shoulder into the wall and popped her arm back into the joint. She nearly passed out from the pain. Only the drive to get out kept her on her feet.

"This way little mistress," Calthix said and took off down the hall to the right. She followed in his wake moving as fast as she was able. She could feel the floor boards underneath her feet warming. She went bare foot and she usually did and her feet had no extra protection from the heat and flames.

They ran together into her father's room and crossed to the window. Peering out, she discovered that while the wall was on fire the flames haven't reached as high as the window yet.

"Do you see anyone down the Calthix?" she asked.

"It's all clear, Little Mistress," he said.

"Go check out the stables and make sure no one is waiting for us," she said.

"I'll be back shortly little mistress," Calthix said and he flew off.

While he was gone Kimeara quickly searched her father's room and discovered a small book on herbs, plants, berries and their different uses and a hunting knife. She quickly added them to her sack and went back to the window. The inn was starting to groan from the weight of the roof on the failing support beams on fire. They had only a short time left before the inn came down on their heads. Calthix flew back into the room and landed on her shoulder.

"I didn't see anyone little mistress," he said. "I didn't have time to check all the out buildings but it seems to be safe. Either way we're out of time, the front of the in is starting to sag and once it falls the rest won't be far behind."

"Alright, hold on tight," she said and stepped onto the window sill.

Gathering her courage she leaped out across the four foot expanse between the window and the roof of the stable. She tightened into a ball to try to absorb some of the impact but still landed on the roof with a jarring thud. Even worse she landed on her right shoulder and the pain caused a sharp cry of pain to escape her lips.

As she lay there trying to overcome the pain Calthix climbed off her shoulder and scrambled across the roof to look out into the night. After a minute he returned to her and started pulling on her left arm.

"You must get little mistress," he said softly. "Someone might have heard you cry and be on their way to check it out. We cannot be here when they arrive."

"It hurts Calthix," Kimeara moaned gently while struggling to get up.

"I know little mistress, but if we don't get away soon your father will have died for nothing," he said.

The reminder of the loss of her father lit a fire in Kimeara's eyes. With renewed determination she forced herself to get to her feet and to cross the roof. Crouching down on her hands and knees she peaked out over the edge to check if anyone was around. See and hearing no one she gently eased the sack over the edge of the roof and dropped it to the ground below. I made a little thump and became visible now that is was no longer in contact with her body. Quickly she eased herself over the edge and also dropped to the ground below.

She quickly took up the sack again and once she had it in her hand it turned invisible again. Calthix flew down from the roof and hovered in front of her.

"It is this way little mistress, the trapdoor to the passage is located in the fourth stall on the right," he whispered to her and flew off in the direction of the stall.

She started following him but saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Before she could do anything a strong arm clamped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. In that instant she realized their mistake. In their haste to get to the passage they forgot to check the stalls to see if anyone was waiting for them. There were usually horses in the stall's and would have provided a quick means of escape if someone had gotten to them. This man apparently had the same idea so he had staked out the stables to see if she would show.

She struggled against his grip and kicked him in the shin, which since it was an offensive action broke the spell shrouding her in invisibility. The man pulled her tightly to his chest, his beard scratched against the back of her neck.

"Got you, you little bitch," he slurred into her ear. She could smell the ale on him.

"Goin' to get a nice pay day from the priest for bringing you to him," he said.

Kicking him wasn't working, and her feet were just inches off the ground so she couldn't get any traction to try to pull away. With nothing else to lose she bit the hand covering her mouth as hard as she could. He tried to pull his hand away but was only partly successful; a small chunk of his flesh tore off in her mouth. She spat it out and staggered away from him as fast as she could, but her grabbed her by the arm and swung her around and stuck her across the face. Pain blossomed across her check as he cheek bone broke and the skin split. The blow stunned her and she fell to the ground.

"You little bitch," the man said bending to reach for her again and scary predatory light show in his eyes. "I'll show you want happens to those who piss me off."

Before her could touch her and before she could think about screaming or not a small ball of green fire shot through the space between them and landed at the entrance to the stables exploding into a burst of flames.

Both of them looked and saw Calthix standing in-between the stalls with another ball of green flame in his hands. For such a little being he looked terrifying.

"You touch her again and the next one lands on your head pig," Calthix told him.

In the light of the flames Kimeara could see the face of her attacker. It was Alsor, the local butcher and her father's closest confidante these last two years. She had taken to call him Uncle Al when he was over. Feelings of anger and betrayal welled up inside of her. A cold rage she'd been feeling since she'd said goodbye to her father stoked into an inferno. She was on her feet in a flash staring down this vile, greedy, pathetic man. Purple lighting skittered across her eyes and her hands burst into green flame.

"YOU!" she growled at him. "You helped them? We trusted you. My father loved you like a brother. We let you into our lives and treated you like family."

Alsor took a couple steps back. He looked around but the only way out was blocked by the imps fire which had spread to cover the entire entrance of the stables. He pulled his knife and pointed it at Kimeara.

"Knock off the magic you little bitch or I'll gut you like your father," he said with false bravado.

Looking at him Kimeara notices that he had some badly bandaged wounds on his arms and legs. The only ones who were injured we those who fought her father she realized. Her anger was consuming her from within but suddenly instead of burning hotter it burnt cold like something was freezing inside of her. She realized it was her trust of her fellow man. Here was a man that for years was her father's closest friend, and he betrayed them and fought against them for what, a bag of money that would last a month? She continued to stare into his eyes.

Seeing her resolve strengthen and not weaken he lunged at her. Before he could even bring his sword near her two things happened at once. Kimeara felt a great power well up inside of her begging to be released. She flung out her hand and the swirl of pink and blue light shot out of her fingers and stuck Alsor in the chest. But they didn't burn or dissipate; instead they seemed to latch onto something inside of him and started funneling that something into her. The pulse of energy took her unawares, it was incredible and she could feel the wound on her cheek heal. The second thing to happen was a ball of green fire struck Alsor head and showered him in flames. His scream shattered Kimeara concentration and the magic slipped from her. Alsor crashed to the ground trying to smother the flames but only ended up starting secondary fires all over the stables before death claimed him.

"Little mistress, we must go now," Calthix said landing on her shoulder.

"What was that Calthix?" She asked staring down at her fingers in awe. She had never done any magic like that before. All she had ever done was summon Calthix.

"No time to explain now, the inn has collapsed and this place is next," he said while pulling hard on her ear to get her to move.

"Fine but once we're out of here I want answers," she said.

She looked around for the sack and spotted it just a little to the right of her. Picking it up she ran to the fourth stall and opened the trap door to the passage way. She dropped the bag down to the floor below and started to lower herself down; it was only a six foot drop. Once in the tunnel she told Calthix to set fire to the support beams holding the entrance to the tunnel so that this end would collapse and buy them time to escape.

She started running down the tunnel with Calthix once again perched on her shoulder. She thought about the land above and tried to remember how far it was from the inn to the hills. If her memory served her well it was closed to one mile to the hills. On any other day she could have run that in no time at all but today was not a normal day. The pain in her hands and feet started to grow and her shoulder started to ache once more. In the terror and excitement of getting to the tunnel she had ignored the damage done to her body. Now, in an empty tunnel, in relative safety, the pain was catching up with her, slowing her down.

It was almost dawn when she reached the exit and walked out under the stars once more. Looking to the east she could see the sky starting to lighten with the dawn. She sat on the ground, this had been the longest and most trying night of her life and she didn't know what to do now.

"What are we going to do Calthix," she asked with despair in her voice.

"We survive little mistress," he replied. "It's all anyone can ever do."

"How?" she asked.

"First we need to find some place to hide where you can bandage your wounds and get some rest," he said. "Then we run deep into the woods and hideout until the stop searching for you."

"Why into the woods? Why not go to another town?" she asked.

"Because they will be searching all the towns nearby for you little mistress," he answered her. "You are injured and weak and cannot yet defend yourself with magic. So we run and hide and you recover. When you are mended I'll start training you in your magic. When you are strong enough to protect yourself we can go wherever you wish."

Kimeara stared at Calthix, her mouth hanging open. For as long as she had known him, he'd never spoke in such a manner. He was always the one to come up with pranks they can pull on the people in whatever town they were in. He was mischievous and tricky and loved to joke around without any cares in the world. True there were times when he showed insight and wisdom, like when he was teaching her to draw the summoning symbols and explaining to her why they worked. Watching him now and listening to his words she was hard press to reconcile this new Calthix with the one she'd known since she was five.

"What are you exactly Calthix?" she asked realizing that he was much more then she'd always assumed.

"I am an imp, little mistress and also your first demon," he answered her. "Also I am your teacher and your guide and one of your guardians for a long as you live."

"Why?" she said.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why are you my teacher, guardian and guide? What was it that I did to Alsor back in the stables? What am I?" her voice grew strained as she asked the last question. She was afraid to know the answer.

"All will be explained in time, little mistress," he said. "We do not have time right now to go into all of this but for now know that I am you friend first and foremost and that you are a Warlock. Now we must find shelter. Get on your feet and let's go."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye when she heard the command in his voice. He stood on her shoulder with her hands on his hips and she could tell she'd get no more answers until he was ready to give them. Sighing she climbed to her feet and set off into the hills toward the woods. Where they'd find shelter she didn't know. She thought of all she had lost and the new answers she had gained. Her father was dead. She was on the run. Her only companion was an imp, and apparently she was a Warlock, whatever that was. As the sun peaked over the eastern horizon she wondered what else life had in store for her.

Chapter 2

8 Years later (present day)

Lion's Pride Inn

Goldshire

"Wake up Little Mistress," Calthix called to her. "You're dreaming again."

Kimeara opened her eyes and gazed about hit small room. Calthix's words penetrated the haze in her mind and she let go of the last pieces of the memory/dream. She gave herself a few moments to shake off the after effects of remembrance and felt a couple of tears slide down her cheeks. She dashed them away angrily with the back of her hand. She almost always cried when she remembered the night her father died, but she'd learned over the years not to let grief consume her and would limit herself to a few tears only.

"They're back again Calthix," she said looking up at the imp on his usual perch in the rafters.

"They will never leave entirely Little Mistress," he said with compassion in his voice.

"I know but I wished they would," she said sitting up in her bad and looking out the window. Dawn was coming and soon her duties would start. She'd worked at the Lion's Pride Inn in Goldshire for almost six months now and things were starting to take on a feeling of routine.

She knew she should have moved on to another town by now, but the staff here was really friendly and it almost felt like home. It was something that she hadn't felt in eight years. The patrons were interesting and with Stormwind only a half-day ride to the north-west all sorts of characters would pass through. Add to that the Abby to the north-east, where young adventures went to learn the basics of survival, and this area was a center of excitement and intrigue.

She sat and listened to the sounds of life stirring in and around the inn. Birds and other small animals were flitting and scampering about out in the woods, the rooster in the chicken coop greeting the dawn with a crow, the cook and the barkeep setting things up for the day. She let out a soft sigh, wishing for a normal life and the simple comforts it involved.

"Any strangers lurking around that I should be wary of Calthix?" she asked him like she did every morning. He served as sentential at night so that she could rest if they were in a town. If they were off on their own she'd have set wards around their campsite at night and would have dismissed him to rest in his own plane when she went to sleep.

"No Little Mistress, nothing to worry about," he said sleepily.

"Thanks Calthix," she said. "I dismiss you and will summon you again at dusk."

Calthix gave her a little bow and in a small burst of green flame vanished.

Getting out of bed she dressed for the day and looked at herself in a small travel mirror she carried. At twenty years old she was now almost six feet tall and her long honey colored hair hung half way down her back. Not that anyone around knew this is what she normally looked like. With a few words and a potion from her travel pack her features changed. Her hair shorted and became black as night, and her impressive height shrunk down by six inches. Also her face became a little fuller than before with her cheekbones not as defined. Lastly her eyes changed from a light icy blue to deep brown and the burn scars on her hands vanished. She was never sad to see the scars fade away.

Watching the changes take place in the mirror she let out another sigh. She liked her own features better that this form scars in all, but her enemies were still out there and some he her features were just to distinctive to be seen. If someone came looking for her it was best not to appear as herself but someone else. She had a few close calls over the years and had no interest in taking any chances.

Reaching back into her travel pack she took out her herb satchel and opened it. Looking through the contents she realized that she didn't have enough herbs to make another potion. The one she took would last a day but then she'd have to go gathering to make more.

She let out her third sigh of the day. "One more thing to worry about," she said to herself. Ready to meet the day she left her room and walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning Mary," Bridget the cook said upon spotting her. Mary was the name she'd gone by since entering Goldshire looking for work.

"Morning Bridget; how's your son," she asked.

"He's doing well now, the fever is down and his color is better," Bridget said. "That tea of yours must have done the trick."

"That's good to know," Kimeara said sitting down at the small staff table in the kitchen. Her "tea" was actually a very strong healing potion. The poor little boy probably would have died from the fever if she hadn't convinced Bridget to try this "tea" a peddler had sold her. She didn't want anyone knowing or suspecting that she did magic but couldn't just let the boy die.

Bridget wandered over and placed a tray of food in front of her then went back to making breakfast for the inn's customers. They'd be up soon and there would be hell to pay if they weren't fed on time. Hungry patrons were never happy patrons and the sooner they were fed the better the morning would be.

"Anything new for the day," Kimeara asked in-between bites of her food.

"Same as last night Mary," Bridget replied while kneading a loaf of morning bread. "The inn is full and we're still short on dark ale and veal so push the light ales, pork and fish as much as you can."

"Will do Chef," Kimeara replied finishing her food. "I'm going to go gathering tomorrow morning, anything you need."

"If you can find any rosemary or mushrooms that would be great but we're pretty well stocked," Bridget said setting aside the loaf she was working on to let the dough rest and starting to work on another.

"I'll see what I can do," Kimeara promised. Getting items for the kitchen was an easy excuse to give others for her time spent gathering herbs in the woods.

Her plans for the next morning set she dropped her dishes in the sink and headed out into the common room to get it ready for customers. Handreed, a tough old mountain dwarf who served the inn as barkeep/bouncer was wiping down the bar as she walked in.

"Morning Mary," he said without stopping his work.

"Morning Handreed," she replied take a broom from behind the bar and proceeding to sweep the floor.

The next hour past in a similar manner for her; she greeted the other employees of the inn as they came in and they cleaned and prepped the inn for a day's work. As the time passed she felt herself settling into the flow of work. Her mind stopped worrying about anything but the next task and for a little while the worries and fears she always had melted away. She was still aware of all that was going on about her and ready for any threat that may come; but she allowed her distrust of others to slip out of her.

By the time the first customers pulled themselves out of bed and staggered, in some cases, into the common room everything was ready and waiting for them. The morning passed by quickly in this manner, and Kimeara felt at ease with her role of bar wench and flirted lightly with the male clientele and gossiped with the women. A few rowdies still slightly drunk from the night before made swipes at her when she walked by but a stern grunt from Handreed always reminded them to mind their manners and more importantly their hands.

As midday approached the people who'd stayed the night at the inn began filtering out and new travelers coming from and going to one place or another started to come in. It was busy and bustling as always but between her, Handreed and the other two bar wenches they managed to keep everything running smoothly and were able to give each other some down time to rest their feet and eat and drink.

Looking out over the crowd Kimeara once again felt a longing for a life that was taken from her and that she could never have again in any permanent way. Be they traders, mercenaries, adventures, diplomats or any other kind of traveler they all stopped here to eat and share the news before heading out for parts unknown. Many have never seen each other before and my never set eyes on one another again, but for a time they had a sense of belonging at the Lion's Pride Inn and giving people that chance was a worthy occupation. She watched the Innkeeper go from table to table and greet each patron. Pausing here and there to share in a story, trade a joke or two, give the latest news and offer advice as to which routes were safest and what to expect on the trip ahead according to other travelers.

Shaking herself out of her pointless woolgathering, Kimeara got back to work.

The day passed much as any other day at an in, minor disturbances were quickly settled and a constant flow of people kept them all going. It was nearing twilight when things changed. A trio of guards in full armor came in and started questioning the patrons and staff alike. From their colors it was clear to all present that they were part of the Prince's guards. They asked everyone they talked to the same question. "Have you seen him?"

Kimeara eased over to Handreed by the bar. "What's going on?" she asked the dwarf.

"Looks like the little scamp's got away from his nanny again," he said with a twinkle of delight in his eyes.

"That's the second time this moon cycle," Kimeara said with a laugh.

The King had a young son named Anduin, and as kids his age were wont he was always up to mischief of one sort or another. He would escape his teachers and nannies from time to time and would wander all over Stormwind. Going places he ought not and pulling pranks on unsuspecting targets. No one was ever harmed and he'd always be found with some tall tale ready to tell at his lips. Thinking about the kids antics caused a bubble of laughter to escape Kimeara's lips. Unfortunately for her one of the guards heard her and made a bead line for her.

"Now ya done it," Handreed said, his own laughter in his voice barley restrained.

"Crap," she said quietly to him as the guard reached her.

Now that the guard we closer she could see that this one was female and would be almost as tall as her in her true form but the guard had about ten years and fifty pounds of muscle on her.

"Is there something funny about the Prince being missing girl," the guard asked.

Keeping her face free of anger at being address as _girl _Kimeara replied in a low steady voice "No."

"I thought not," the guard said. "The Prince is missing again and this time he's managed to get outside the city walls. There are dangers aplenty in the woods around here and this is not a laughing matter."

"My apologies ma'am, I didn't know he'd escaped the city," Kimeara replied in a serious tone. She knew the dangers of the woods from her time spent in them.

"We'll keep an eye out for him ma'am," Handreed said to defuse the guards ire.

"See that you do, and inform us if you see or hear anything that might relate to his whereabouts," the guard said and left with her two companions.

"We'll aint that a fine kettle of fish," Handreed said to Kimeara once business had resumed.

"It's bad alright Handreed," Kimeara said. "I'm going to go into the woods tomorrow to gather some things for Bridget. I'll keep an eye out for our little troublemaker while I'm out there."

"You do that lass, the sooner he's found the better," the dwarf said and went to get ale for a customer.

After that the night wore like it normally would but now instead of tales being traded of past adventures all the patrons talked about was the missing prince. Plans were made to organize a search party tomorrow at midday if they hadn't heard of him being found. Many who would have normally departed the next morning agreed to stay and help should they be needed.

Kimeara was silently glad they decided to wait until midday. Her potion would wear off in the night and it would be hard to explain her presence and "Mary's" disappearance to anyone searching. When the last customer left to seek their bed they cleaned up the days mess and she headed off to her own room.

She lay in bed for over an hour waiting until she was sure everyone was in their rooms if not asleep already before summoning Calthix. He appeared as usual with a bright bust of green flame.

"Good evening Little Mistress," he said bowing slightly to her.

"Evening Calthix," she said quickly getting the greetings out of the way and wasting no time going what she needed. "Calthix we have a lot to do tomorrow and I'll need you for at least part of the morning. I'm out of herbs for my disguise potions so I need to go gather more in the woods. Also the Prince in missing again and this time it looks like he made it outside the city walls."

"What! That's the second..." Calthix began.

"I know," Kimeara said cutting him off. "Everyone is planning to search the surrounding woods if he's not found by midday and they'll notice if "Mary" is not among them and I don't want them running across me in my true form out in the woods. So we'll need to have all the herbs gathered, brewed and made into a potion as quickly as possible. Then I'll have to be back here as "Mary" before noon to help with the search if needed."

"Sounds like a busy day you've planned," he said thoughtfully. "We should also look for the little guy while we're out in the woods by ourselves."

"Ok, but we have to be careful," she said.

"Deal; now why don't you get some rest Little Mistress. With the day we have tomorrow you're going to need it," he said flying up to the rafters.

"Alright Calthix," she said and changed for bed. Once under the covers she said "Goodnight Calthix," and blew out the candle in by her bed.

"Goodnight Little Mistress," Calthix said.

She was up and hour before dawn the next day. Her body had reverted to its natural self and since she'd be spending the day in the woods she dressed in her travel cloths instead of her work dress. Both were made of sturdy material but the travel tunic and pants were enchanted with potions and magic to make them more resilient to attack that a normal pair would be. She did put the dress in her travel pack; that way if she had to change her appearance quickly she'd have cloths to go with it. Over the cloths she wore she threw on her cloak which was imbued with powers to help her blend into shadows should the need arise. She belted her father's hunting knife at her waist, still in good shape after all these years and drew her pack over her shoulders.

"Ready Calthix," she said.

In response Calthix dropped from the rafters and flew out the window. She followed him out not wanting to bump into any early risers. They made quick time through the little town and were soon deep into the woods. They both quickly settled into their normal patterns. Calthix would fly high up in the trees circling her position to keep an eye out for any danger and Kimeara kept her gaze closer to the ground looking for the things she needed. The both also kept an eye out for any signs of the Prince.

Within a couple of hours she had everything she needed except for some silverleaf. She'd also found the rosemary and mushrooms for Bridget along with a few truffles which were a rare treats and would make Bridget ecstatic.

"Have you seen any silverleaf Calthix?" she said.

"Not in this area Little Mistress," he replied. "We can go check by the lake, there is always some there."

"I know, but going to the lake means we might have to deal with murlocs and I don't want to deal with them today," she complained.

"Your choice Little Mistress, but if you don't find it soon you're going to run out of time," he said.

"Fine let's go to the lake," she grumbled.

They headed off toward the lake. Calthix stayed very close to her now that the danger of encountering murlocs increased. Murlocs are about three to four feet tall and are very territorial and commonly attack without any provocation. As they neared the lake they started to hear the little gurgling sounds that murlocs make when they attack. Glancing all around, they could find no sight of them.

"Must be after a deer or something," Kimeara said.

"I'll go check Little Mistress," Calthix said and took off in the direction of the noise.

Kimeara crouched and waited for his return. While hiding behind a tree she found the silverleaf she was looking for and picked it clean. Ten minutes passed and still Calthix hadn't returned. She got impatient and started to slowly move toward the sounds of the murlocs. She'd been moving forward for a couple of minutes when Calthix came blazing up to her as fast and his wings could take him.

"Little Mistress you must hurry, the murlocs have the Prince treed and surrounded. He's already taken a spear in one leg and it doesn't look well," he said quickly and then landed on her shoulder.

"Damn," she swore as she kicked into a run with all thought of stealth forgotten. The only thing on her mind was getting to the prince in time.

Chapter 3

She ran as fast as she could without completely winding herself, she'd need to fight at the end of this and couldn't do that if winded. While on the run she pulled the hunting knife from her belt and switched it to her left hand. She was as good with her left hand as she was with her right. It comes with breaking your arm and having no one around to do things for you. She reached into her mind and started to pull for her power. She'd gone months without using it for anything more that potion crafting and she felt the wild pull of her powers at their fullest.

Purple lightning started to skitter across her eyes, not that she could it but she'd pull on her powers while looking in a mirror a few times and even she had to admit the effect was startling. She drew her right hand into a first and green flames started to appear on it.

"Little Mistress the forest is to dry for fire," Calthix advised her. "One miss and you'll light the tree the Prince is in aflame."

"Right," she said and eased the flames in her fist back down until they left completely.

"How many murlocs are their Calthix," she asked. She knew they were getting closer to their targets because the sound of the murloc's gurgling increased.

"Five that I could see, Little Mistress," he answered. "They have the tree surrounded and are throwing their spears up at the Price who is way up in the top of the crown."

"Lucky for us the little monster can't climb," she said.

"How's your juggling?" she asked him with a smirk.

"As good as yours," he replied puzzled. "Why?"

"We cannot take on five murlocs head on without getting hurt pretty bad ourselves and we'll need to tend to the Prince if we win. So we need a distraction that will allow me to take a few out before they know I'm there," she explained. "I want you to fly ahead and create that distraction by summoning and juggling balls of fire near the murlocs but far enough from the tree that a few might move to get a better view and to at least have them all looking at you. Then I'll hit them from behind."

"As you wish Little Mistress, be careful," he said and once again took off through the woods.

"You too Calthix," she whispered to herself as she continued to run.

When she caught up to Calthix as she expected most of the murlocs were watching him juggle six balls of green flame and not paying any attention to the Prince or thinking about where the imp had come from. Only one murloc kept an eye on the prince, making sure he didn't escape. She looked around the area from the shadows of the tree she hid behind and couldn't see any other murlocs but the five already there.

"OK, take out the smart one first," she said to herself. Reaching into the shadow of the tree she summoned her power and pulled forth a ball of shadow energy. Stepping into the open she hurled the ball into the back of the murloc watching the prince. When it stuck the creature it let out a gurgling scream as the ball of shadow melted into it and sent it to the ground. If the murloc wasn't killed instantly it would be in so much pain for a while that it was out of the fight. She quickly ran to the base of the tree the print was in.

As the other murlocs turned from watching Calthix to see what happened Kimeara hurled her knife into the back of another creature. The knife struck it right in between the shoulders and suddenly the creature was more interested in the knife causing it pain that anything else. The other murlocs had seen her now and turned to attack her.

Suddenly a spear flew out of the tree and impaled one of the monsters through the chest, it went down instantly. Risking a quick glance Kimeara saw the Prince hanging out the side of the tree with one arm still extended form the throw. Blood ran freely from the now unblocked wound in his leg.

While the two remaining murlocs charged Kimeara, Calthix dispersed his balls of flame and launched himself at the back of the head of one of the murlocs. He latched on with the talons in his feet and started ripping into fleshing with the claws on his hands. Though hardly killing wounds they certainly distracted the creature enough so that it couldn't concentrate on attacking Kimeara.

Left with only one opponent Kimeara again reach for her powers. This time she struck out with her mind at the mind of the attacking creature inflecting incredible mental pain and making it waver as it threw its spear at her. Quickly she side stepped the spear so it wouldn't strike her. She lashed out again and again with her mind dealing more damage to the murloc's psyche. Finally the creature couldn't take anymore and crumpled to the ground, mewling pitifully. She reached into the shadows of the tree the prince was in and drew forth another ball of shadow energy and threw it directly into the creature's heart and with that it died.

"Look out," came a shout from above.

Spinning Kimeara had just enough time to get a hand up to deflect the spear the remaining murloc had thrown at her. The fire of pain raced up her arm as the spear sliced through her flesh and then into the tree beside her. Looking back at the creature twenty feet away from her she knew it was the one Calthix was fighting from the bloody wounds all over its face. Pure hate and rage burned in the creatures gaze as it drew a dagger from its belt and advanced on her.

_What happened to Calthix_, she thought looking around for him. She spotted him on the ground a few yards behind the advancing creature, a long tear in one wing and one of his legs clearly broken. Her own fury now exceeding that of the murloc's she drew on her power again and thrust out her right hand. Pink and blue energy shot from her hand and struck the murloc in the chest. Then the energy began to pulse and started to funnel the creature's life force and soul into Kimeara, her eyes had closed in concentration. Throwing out her left hand she shunted some of the healing life energy flowing into her back out her hand and a red ray shot out to Calthix and started to heal him.

_Just a little longer_, she thought. Maintain two spells was extremely hard to do and she could feel her control loosen a little. Driving back her fatigue she maintained both spells until both Calthix and herself were healed. By the time that was done the murloc was in convulsions on the ground, its dagger lying beside it. She walked over and picked up the dagger and stabbed it into the creatures heart and watched the last dregs of life fade form its eyes.

The only murloc left alive was the one with her knife in its back. Calmly she walked over and ended its life also. She took her knife out of the creatures back and wiped it clean on the rags the murloc wore. The she cleaned the dagger in the same manner. Looking down at the weapon she noticed that if was a finely made weapon and had the seal of Stormwind etched into the hilt. _Probably the Prince's_ she thought.

"Nicely done, Little Mistress," Calthix said landing on her shoulder fully healed. "Those are two very difficult spells to maintain at once and you did it perfectly."

"Thanks Calthix," she said rubbing his back. "I'm glad you're OK now."

She walked back over to the tree the prince was in and looked up into the branches.

"You can come down now young Prince," she called. "The murlocs are dead and you are now safe."

No sooner had she finished speaking than with a thump the Prince hit the ground butt first. He tried to get back up but the loss of blood caught up to him, he collapsed back to the ground. Rushing over Kimeara knelt down next to him and began to inspect his wound.

"Calthix I need my pack. It's over by the tree I was hiding behind," she said waving in the general direction while she started removing the Prince's pants to get better access to his wounded leg.

Calthix left her shoulder and returned with her pack, dragging it behind him since it was too heavy for him to fly with. Reaching into it Kimeara withdrew a small copper cauldron and handed it to Calthix.

"Could you fill this with water?" she asked.

"Right away Little Mistress," he said and flew off toward the lake.

Reaching into the pack again she took out a few bandages, her sewing kit and her last healing potion. Then she swept the area beside her free of anything that could burn and dug out a small pit for a fire. Piling twigs into the pit she lit the fire with her magic. After an initial burst of green flames the twigs burned merrily the normal yellow and orange of a normal fire.

She picked up the healing potion and removed the stopper. Very carefully she poured a few drops of the small vile into the wound on the Prince's leg to prevent any infection. Then she gently made the Prince drink the rest of the vile, lightly massaging his throat to get him to swallow.

_Good thing he's unconscious_, she thought and she prepared to sew up his leg. The potion she gave him would help with the healing process but with the amount of blood he lost most of the potion would go to replenishing it, so his wound needed to be closed the normal way. With a speed that spoke of years of practice she quickly sutured the wound and tied a bandage over it to protect it from the elements.

Calthix returned with the cauldron full of water and taking a bracket out of her pack she set it over the fire to heat. She had gathered enough herbs to make four of her disguise potions before rescuing the prince and she set about adding them to the water in the proper order to make the potion. Once the potion was brewed she removed the cauldron from the fire and let it cool.

The Prince continued to sleep. He was a sturdy lad of twelve and his body was starting to pick up the more muscular physique of adolescence, though his youth was still clearly evident.

"He threw that spear with the skill of a solder," she said to Calthix.

"He's the King's son Little Mistress. He's probably been training with weapons since he could walk," he said.

"You'd think he'd have more sense than to wander off in the woods alone," she said.

"He's young and yearns for adventure," he said. "He'll grow out of it with age just like you did."

"You're right," she agreed quickly with him not wanting to be reminded of her own youthful misadventures.

When the potion was cool enough to handle she removed four vials from her pack and filled them with potion. Once secured she put them back into her pack and sent Calthix off to get more water. She still had some herbs to make healing potions with and wanted to replenish her supply. When he returned she repeated her process of heating the water, adding the correct herbs, letting the potion cool and placing it in vials. While smothering the small fire she glanced over at the prince and saw that he eyes were open and watching her.

"You're awake at last, your Highness," she said turning to face him and offering him a small bow.

"Who are you?" he asked sitting up and looking down at his bandaged leg.

"I'm a friend, your Highness," she replied, with a small motion of her fingers she signaled Calthix to hide himself before the prince got a closer look at him. She felt a small pulse of magic as he turned invisible.

"I'm glad I was able to reach you in time to be of some assistance," she continued to distract the prince from the sound of Calthix taking flight. She knew he'd go keep watch for any dangers while she talked with the Prince.

"You bandaged me," he stated as much as asked.

"Yes I stitched and bandaged your wound," she said.

"You made me drink something also," he said a shrewd look in his eyes.

"Yes your Highness. It was a healing potion to help stave off infection and to replenish your blood," she said. "I have another one for you but wanted to wait to see how you were before offering it."

"I think I'm good for now kind stranger," he said. "Pray tell me your name Miss."

"My name is my own your Highness," she replied with a little steel in her voice.

"But I'm the Prince and I want to know your name," he said with a little bit of a petulant whine entering his voice.

"Your Highness I have saved your life not once but twice over, first by killing the murlocs and the second time by healing you. I think I've earned the courtesy of keeping my name to myself," she said calmly.

The Prince stopped what he was about to say and considered her words. While he thought over what she had said Kimeara repacked her travel pack and offered the Prince a travel biscuit while having one also.

"You're right," the Prince said after finishing his biscuit. "You have more than earned the right to not give your name should you so wish and I have been remiss not to offer you my sincerest thanks for what you've done for me."

"You're welcome your Highness, as I've said I was just glad to be able to get here in time to make a difference," she said acknowledging his thanks with a nod.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"About a mile east and a little north of Goldshire your Highness," she replied.

Before the Prince could ask her any more questions she heard the flapping of Calthix's wings and felt his weight settle on her shoulder.

"We must hide Little Mistress," he said softly.

"Why?" she said him just as softly but she noticed that the Princes eyes were wider than before. He must have heard Calthix's wings or voice.

"The searchers got organized more quickly than we thought and will be here shortly from the west. They have a mage and some of the Prince's guards with them," he said.

"Your Highness I must go," Kimeara said addressing the Prince again. "Here is the other healing potion I told you about. People are on their way and will assist you back home."

"Why can't you stay? Are you wanted Miss?" he asked.

"No your Highness, but I cannot stay," she said placing the healing potion in his hand and picking up her pack. She dropped his dagger on the ground while picking up her pack she was sure he'd find it soon. "By the way, that was a great spear throw you made."

With that she turned and headed further east into the woods. At a word from her Calthix turned her invisible and she heard a little gasp of shock from the prince as she disappeared from view. After she'd gone far enough into the woods to convince the Prince she had left, she crept back to close the Prince to watch over him until the others arrived. She was sure the absence of "Mary" had been noticed at least by the inn staff but if she was careful she still might keep her cover intact. She crouched down behind some bushes about a hundred yards from the Prince.

As she watched he struggled to get himself to his feet but when he discovered he couldn't he settled for sitting with his back against the tree he had sought shelter in from the murlocs. He noticed his dagger on the ground next to the small fire pit she had made and took it in his hand and waited. About ten minutes passed before the sound of the approaching searchers became clear.

The Prince waited a little longer before taking any action. When they were close enough that they might be able to hear him he started call out "I'm here" over and over again. His voice had yet to deepen with maturity and its high pitch could be clearly heard by the searchers as they began to call back to him. In a few minutes the female guard who'd talked to her at the inn and two of the villagers came in sight of the young prince sitting against a tree, without pants, his leg bandaged and the bodies of five murlocs all around. The guard broke into a run and came to a skidding kneel before the Prince.

Kimeara couldn't hear the words that passed between the Prince and the guard but the guard kept glancing around at the bodies of the murlocs and her gaze kept searching the surrounding trees as if looking for someone. It looked like he was telling the guard about his ordeal. As the tale wound on more and more people gathered around the Prince. Eventually the guard was joined by the other two guard's who'd came into the inn yesterday and a middle aged man in a robe whom Kimeara could only assume was the mage.

"Care full Little Mistress," Calthix warned. "Yonder mage could pierce my invisibility with a spell if he suspects we are still about. "

"Hush Calthix we're fine here," she said and she continued to watch the Prince tell his story. It was almost like she could hear the words but the gestures he made and the crowd's reaction.

She knew when he came to the describing her, all the sudden the guards and mage peered at the surrounding woods with closer interest and the villages and travelers making up the reset of the search part started gossiping. She was glade that she had come back close to the Prince from a different angle then when she left because when he described her departure the mage and one of the male guards went over to inspect the area. She felt power well up and leak out of the mage.

"He's trying to find out trail," Calthix informed her.

"Will he find it?" she asked.

"Of course not, he might be able to break through our invisibility but he cannot track us with magic unless we actively using it and since the invisibility is a passive spell we're safe," Calthix assured her.

The guard went back to the Prince but the mage continued to gaze and where she had vanished and then once again started looking around the woods. For one terrifying second she thought they had been spotted because the mage's eyes seemed to linger on her hiding place, but then they moved on and she breather a little easier.

The mage rejoined the Prince and said something to him. He then took the vial of healing potion she'd given him from his tunic pocket and handed it to the mage. The mage inspected in closely with his magic and with his eyes then opened the vial and smelled it. He said a few more things to the Price then handed him back the vial and indicated with a wave of his hand that he should drink it apparently satisfied that it wouldn't harm him.

Kimeara snorted softly. As if she'd go through all the trouble of saving the Prince and patching him up just to poison him with a fake potion. After the Prince drank the potion it was obvious to all that it was truly a healing potion. He was able to gain his feet and with the help of one of the guards able to start walking back towards Goldshire. Kimeara was about to turn and head deeper into the woods when she saw the mage pull a piece of parchment and a stick of charcoal from a pocket. He jotted something down then carefully placed the parchment under a rock by the tree before leaving.

"I wonder what that is," she asked Calthix.

"Stay here Little Mistress," he warned. "It could be a trap. I'll go check it out and be right back."

She felt his weight leave her shoulders and heard his wings take off in the direction the searchers had left in. She waited for about five minutes then saw the rock holding the parchment to the ground lift into the air then settle back down. The parchment itself disappeared from view. Then she heard him approaching her.

"Here Little Mistress," he said and she felt the parchment slide into her hand. Once she had contact with it she could see it. Looking down she read the words it contained.

_"I know you're watching and I wanted to say thank you for your care of Prince Anduin. He would have surely died if not for you. I also must commend you on your potion skills, rarely have I seen one so perfectly made in such adverse conditions. If you ever need assistance you may call upon me and I will help you if I can."_

_ Mage Tyon Bronte_

"Wow," she said softly as she finished reading the note.

"Indeed," Calthix said. "Either you've made a friend or he's trying to lure you into a trap."

"You might be right," she said tucking the note into her pack.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"For now we have got to get back to the inn," she said pulling out her work dress and changing. Once done with that she took one of her disguise potions and assumed the shape of Mary.

"What about the note," Calthix said.

"I don't know Calthix," she said shortly. "I'm going to think about it and we'll see."

They started back to the inn but with each step thoughts poured through her mind. Could she trust the mage? What if it was a trap? Did she want anyone's help? She'd done pretty good on her own these last eight years and had a strong streak of independence in her. Did she want to meet the mage and see if he could offer her protection from her enemies? Would he turn her over to them?

She was in such deep recollection that she hardly was aware of getting back to the inn and gave Bridget the rosemary, mushrooms and truffles she had found. She went about her work and dodged questions about where she'd been but saying she was gathering things for the kitchen. Whenever someone asked what part of the woods she'd been in she'd always give them a location well south of where the Prince had been found. Only one thing penetrated the fog her mind was in and that was that the Prince, the mage and the female guard were all staying at the inn for the next few days while the Prince finished recuperating. She was glad she'd dismissed Calthix on the way back to the inn. The magical surge of his dismissal would have surely registered with the mage and she didn't want him looking any closer into the "vanishing woman who saved the Prince" as people were referring to her as. It had been a longday and she was glad it was over when she finally went to bed.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Woods

8 Years ago

She'd been following Calthix for hours. She was so exhausted that it was all she could do to place on foot in front of the other. She'd long ago given up trying to keep track of where they were going. Her feet were so sore that she hardly felt it when any new painful stimuli hit them, there were almost numb with pain.

"How much further Calthix," she said in a weak tremulous voice.

"Just a little further Little Mistress," he said compassion for her plight in his voice. He'd flown ahead and found a cave where they could hide out.

"My hand and feet hurt Calthix," she said almost weeping.

"I know Little Mistress," he said. "There is a stream near the same and the cool water will help with the pain."

"I miss him," she said softly voicing the greatest thing paining her.

"I know you do Little Mistress," he said softly. "Your father was a great man and he loved you very much."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. She didn't even try to wipe them away anymore; she'd been crying so much over the last few hours how were a few more tears going to make a difference. She looked down at her hands. They were burnt and blistered and blood still seeped out a little. She didn't know there were badly until the sun had fully risen. She kept flexing them to make sure she could still use them.

She heard the sound of a stream ahead and new they were getting closer to the cave Calthix had told her about. Her throat started to ache and she realized how thirsty she was and started to walk faster with renewed purpose. A few minutes she exited the wood into a tiny glade with a cliff on one side and a little stream on the other. With water finally insight she burst into a run and dropping her sack by the bank jumped into the stream. She felt Calthix leave her shoulder just before she hit.

The water was waist deep on her and she quickly submerged herself into the cool stream. The icy water hit her like a hammer but felt refreshing and cleansing at the same time. Soaking wet she stood in the middle of the stream and scooped up water with her hands to drink. Once she had her fill she waded over to the back and removed her cloths then taking a smooth stone from the stream bed she rubbed the grit and grime from her body. _Not as good as a scrub brush_, she thought but it did the job.

She then carefully sat on the bank and laid her cloths out to dry in the sun, then began to clean out the scrapes and cuts on her feet and the burns on her hands. The burns on her hands were the worst and she was glad the stream was cold enough to dull the pain, she knew they'd hurt more when she dried off. Once done she went and sat on a boulder in the sun to dry off. She was shivering at first without any cloths but soon the sun's rays warmed her and she began to feel a little better.

Calthix came flying toward her carrying a bee hive but with no bee's insight.

"Honey!' she said as he dropped the hive at her feet.

"It's not for eating Little Mistress it's for your hands," he said.

"What?" she said puzzled how honey could be for her hands.

"It'll help draw the heat out of the burns and will help with the healing process," he said.

"How do I put it on?" she said.

"Go get your skillet from the sack and put a little water in it and I'll show you Little Mistress," he replied as he started to clear an area on the ground.

She hopped down off her boulder and went over to where they sack lay by the stream. She took the whole sack up in her arms and brought it back to her boulder. Sitting upon the rock again she reached in and pulled out the little skillet she taken from the inn's kitchen and realized she forgot to get some water in it. She went back to the stream and dipped it into the water until about a cup of liquid was in it, then went back to Calthix and sat down and looked at him inquiringly.

He had made a small fire and using some small stone made some perches for the skillet to sit on over the flames. He had also broken open the hive and was separating the raw honeycomb from the eggs and larvae. He held out a hand full of the larvae to her.

"Eat Little Mistress," he said. "It will give you energy.

Hesitantly Kimeara took the handful and before she could give too much thought to it pop it all in her mouth. _Eck!_ She thought, slimy and disgusting. She quickly swallowed the mouthful not wanting to taste it any more.

"Put the skillet over the fire," Calthix said as he putting a lot of the honeycomb into it. "The water will help the honey liquefy and then we'll cool it in the stream before apply some to your hands.

She carefully took up the skillet and set it over the fire. Calthix kept the fire burning hot by adding little balls of flame to the wood and the honey soon melted into the water, forming a thick syrup. She went over and grabbed her hip wrap and using it to insulate her hands she lifted the skillet and settled it into the shallows of the stream. A burst of steam shot up when it hit the water but the pan cooled quickly in the icy water.

Once the honey was cool she pulled it out of the water and walked back over to Calthix, pausing to grab her now dry dress and put it on. She set the skillet on the boulder and looked at Calthix.

"Now smear the honey all over your hands," he said

She did as he instructed and instantly she felt relief in her hands. It was pure heaven and for the first time in a long while she smiled. She sat down again on the boulder and closed her eyes. She listened to the woods around her and the sound of the steam and the wind. For a little while she felt peace and serenity. She heard Calthix fly off but didn't worry; she knew he'd be back. So she just continued to sit there and enjoy the sun and the day.

About an hour had passed while she had her eyes closed, and she was startled to notice how much time had gone by when she opened them again. It had seemed to her like no more than a few minutes had paced but she felt rested and more alert than she had before. Looking to her side she saw that Calthix had gathered some berried together using a piece of birch bark as a plate. As she started to reach for the berries she heard the sound of Calthix's wings and look up in-time to watch him land next to the berries.

"Well done Little Mistress," he said.

"Well done what?" She asked.

"You've been meditating for the last hour," he said. "A Warlock needs to be in control of his or her thoughts if they are to be able to cast spells and you successfully meditated without any instruction at all. Your mind since last night has been whirling around like a tempest but now it is clear and serene."

"You can read my mind," she said shocked

"No Little Mistress," he said calming her fears. "But I can sense your mood and right now you're the calmest you've been in a long while.

"What does being a Warlock mean Calthix?" She asked all thoughts of the berries gone.

"It means that you have magical powers that are not divine in origin, so you are no priest. Also your powers differ from those of a mage who pull on the magical energy of the world around them to cast their spells." he said. "Your powers mostly come from within and from your spirit."

"Spirit?" she asked.

"All being have a spirit Little Mistress," he said. "Some would also call it a soul and for our purposes we'll consider them one and the same. Your spirit/soul is what makes you alive. It is the life force energy that makes all animal life from the smallest bug to the largest dragon different from other forms of life like trees and plants non-living things like rocks and water and air."

"So how does gaining powers through my spirit make me different from other magic users?" she asked.

"Because you pull your powers through your spirit form different planes that the others will Little Mistress," he said. "For example when you summon me you call forth energy from the Abyssal Plane and when you started to drain the life force and soul from the man in the barn you drew forth energy from the spirit plane to funnel his from his spirit to your spirit. In time you'll learn to pull energy for other planes so as those of shadow and even this, the Primal plane."

"This is a lot to take in all at once Calthix," she said feeling a little overwhelmed.

"I know Little Mistress but you need to understand what you are before we can move forward with your training," he said consolingly. "We'll take things slow for now while you heal and start with small things and expanding your knowledge of the world. Once you are healed we'll travel and through seeing and experiencing the world many things will become clearer to you. You'll also find other teachers than me along the way."

"Will you always tell me the truth?" she asked.

"Yes Little Mistress," he replied immediately.

"Am I evil for summoning demons?" she asked quietly, laying bare her greatest fear.

"No Little Mistress," he said firmly. "When you summon one of us, you control us. If you used us for evil means then yes that would make you evil. If you use us for good that will mean you're good. Evil is a choice you make Little Mistress not thing you are born to."

"Thank you Calthix," she said. Looking around she cast about for a light topic and again noticed the berries. Her stomach gave a little grumble and she asked "Are those for me?"

"Maybe and maybe not Little Mistress," he said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look at the plate Little Mistress. You'll see five different types of berries. Of those five types four are edible and the fifth is poisonous. If you can figure out which are safe to eat then yes you may have them, but if not then you cannot have any because if you eat the wrong berry you'll die," he said in voice worthy of any school master in the Eastern Kingdoms.

"But how will I know which ones are which if I've never seen them before?" she asked shocked at such a test after all she'd been through.

"Your father taught you how to read and write Little Mistress, correct?" he asked.

"Yes I helped him keep inventory at the inn," she said remembering all the hours spent learning to be literate and how to manager numbers with her father.

"Then get out your book and use that to identify the berries," he said. "I'm going to catch us some fish for supper in the stream. When I get back in an hour I'll quiz you to see how you did."

With that he launched himself into the air and flew downstream by about two hundred feet and hovered above the water watching for fish below. Looking down at her hands she knew she'd have to wash the money off before handling the book. She walked to the stream and washed them. Even without the honey her hands felt a lot better than they had before. Blood no longer seeped from the wounds and the blisters had gone down a little. She used her hip wrap to dry her hands and spread it out to dry again. Looking at the wrap, she realized that her dress reached below her knees so she didn't really need it out here in the wild. Contemplating it she thought that if she could find something to use as thread and a needle she could make some slippers out of it to protect her feet. She had become quite good with a needle from repairing her and her father's cloths.

Shaking those thoughts aside she retrieved the book from her pack and went back to her boulder to sit and read about berries. She heard a splash from the river and knew that Calthix had already caught a fish and she set herself to identifying all the berries. She was determined that they'd have berries with their fish for supper.

They did end up eating berries that night and every night for the following week. Each day Calthix would bring her berries and herbs and other things for her to study and identify. Sometimes she got things wrong but with each wrong answer her desire to get the right one next time. He also spent time teaching her how to control the spell she'd used on Alsor, which Calthix called Soul Drain. When she asked why spells have a named he told her it was a memory tool to help her remember which spells were which and how to preform each one.

Calthix spent one day going back into town with some money she gave him and he returned with some thread, a small sewing kit, and a pair of work gloves and another pair of gloves to cover her scars for when they would eventually be around other people. They were black satin and while they were a little large now she knew she would grow into them, they extended half way up her forearm and looked nice. The work gloves were nice supple leather and would go far in protecting her hands.

Using the thread and sewing kit she made a pair of slippers for her feet with her hip wrap and soft moss stuffed in between the layers of material. Now that she could move around more comfortably they could go further into the woods. She knew her slippers wouldn't last forever but they might last long enough to get to another village and buy a real pair of shoes.

For full month they stayed at their cave and she spent that time leaning various skills. Calthix taught her to hunt and fish. She learned how to gather wild plants that were edible and those that were medicinal. Through a lot of trial and error she taught herself to cook over a campfire as opposed to a hearth. Soon she had most of her little book memorized and they would take long walks through the woods and she'd identify every plant she could on the way. If she came across a plant she didn't know she'd take a bit of it back with her to their campsite and try to use the book to identify it. She used her knife to make a little spear that was good for hunting or defending herself and also practiced throwing her knife until she could hit her target all the time.

She meditated every day and it became easier to empty her mind of all thought. She would use those techniques every time her grief over her father overwhelmed her. It didn't always work but slowly she gained more control over her emotions. She felt herself growing stronger mentally and physically. She also grew stronger in her magic. She learned how to feel her powers inside of her; how to know when she had exhausted them and when she was recovered. She also learned how to control her Soul Drain spell and also learned how to summon a ball of green flame to her hands, good for throwing or starting campfires.

Calthix told her that the more she used her powers and the more she pushed their limits the better. It would help her grow into her abilities and allow her to learn to control more complicated spells. He also advised that when her mental conditioning was strong enough she'd learn to summon other demons than her.

"Why would I want to summon other demons Calthix?" She asked.

"Because I can only do so much Little Mistress," he answered her. "There are many demons more powerful that I and with other abilities and you might need them someday."

"But I don't want to summon other demons, you're my friend and I only want to summon you," she said.

"You're my friend too Little Mistress; but I'd rather you have the ability to summon other, more powerful, demons to protect you if needed, than to watch you get injured or die because you only will summon me," he said firmly to her.

"If I'm not in danger and don't need their other skills can I still just summon you?" She asked as a compromise.

"If that is your wish Little Mistress then yes," he said.

Her worries allayed for now, she sat on her boulder and listed to him describe the different demons that Warlocks commonly summoned, though sometimes they summoned different ones. There was a creature that was made entirely of shadow that could take an incredible beating before dying and would take her enemies attention from her.

She let out a stifled gasp at the thought of any demon dying especially Calthix. It was too horrible to think of summoning anything just to let it die for her.

"Not to worry Little Mistress," he said seeing the terror on her face. "A demon cannot actually die on this plane. When I say die I mean that when a demon takes too much damage it'll be dismissed back to the Abyssal plane until it is summoned again."

"Ok, I just got scared at the thought of losing you too," she said in a soft voice.

"You'll never lose me Little Mistress," he assured her. "I'll be here for you for your entire life any time you summon me."

"You promise?" She said.

"Promise," he replied.

He continued on with his description of the other demons. He talked of a female demon that was great at seduction and could be great in situation where she needed someone to sneak around and gather information unnoticed. The he told her of a very powerful warrior demon that carried a massive axe and was truly terrifying on a battlefield.

"Now all these are beyond your ability for now Little Mistress. Even with training it might be years before you can summon any of the others," he said.

At the end of the month she packed up her remaining food and belongings and with Calthix on her shoulder walked out into a world now full of more possibilities for her than it had before.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Present day

The crow of the roster woke her up. It was past dawn and she'd slept in later than normal. She opened her eyes and immediately shut them again. The light was too bright for her aching head. She'd called upon a lot of power yesterday and now she was paying the price. Slowly she opened her eyes again and this time keeping them open to only slits she was able to look around her room.

_Yep_, she thought, _definitely past dawn_.

She sat up in bed and gently massaged her temples to try to ease her headache. It helped a little but what she really needed was a day to rest and meditate. She hadn't had to use that much power in a long time and now her lack us practice was coming back to haunt her. After a few minutes, with her headache a little lighter, she changed her appearance into "Mary" and got dressed for the day.

Once clothed she walked out into the kitchen and found Bridget and one of the other bar wenches bustling around prepping food for the Price and the rest of his party. She took a bowl of gruel from beside the hearth and went outback to eat completely unnoticed by the others in all the chaos.

Sitting on a stump they used to chop wood she ate her breakfast then drew her legs up so she was sitting cross-legged on the stump. Closing her eyes she strove to empty her mind of all thoughts and fears. Her concentration deepened until the sound of the world around her silenced as if she'd gone deaf. Clarity of mind achieved she slowly delved deeper into her mind and spirit until she felt her power. It was not nearly as strong as the day before, but on closer inspection it was not as depleted as she feared. She let out a small sigh of relief. If she used too much power she would have had no choice but to buy or make a potion to replenish her spirit; as it was, if she was careful not to overdo things, her spirit would replenish on its own within the next few days.

Feeling calmer she returned to the world around her and immediately felt a magical presence studying her. She opened her eyes and glanced over her should at the doorway behind her. Tyon the mage stood leaning against the door frame watching her. She couldn't tell how long he'd been there but judging from the angle of the sun about half an hour had passed since she sat upon the stump.

"Guest or not, it is kind to announce your presence to someone you're watching mage," she said quite rudely in her shock of seeing him there.

"My apologies madam," he replied easing away from the door and approaching her. "But in my defense I did announce myself; you just failed to hear me."

Her cheeks flushed and she felt shammed for not only forgetting her manners toward a guest but for also forgetting to monitor the area around her while she meditated. If Calthix was here, and they were alone, he'd berate her mercilessly for such a mistake.

"I must offer you my apologies mage," she said rising to her feet and offered him a little bow. "You startled me and I spoke without thinking."

"None are needed madam," he said acknowledging her bow with a nod. "If I may ask were you meditating?"

"Yes mage, too help relieve a headache," she replied with a partial truth.

"Interesting," he said. "Did it help?"

"A Little," she replied and then started to head inside. "If you'd excuse me I must be getting about my duties."

"Not at all," he said stepping aside to let her go in.

When she crossed the threshold she glanced back and saw the mage looking at the stump she'd been sitting on, his brows pinched together in deep thought.

She let out a soft sigh. She had a feeling she'd be leaving soon. The mage was showing too much interest in her and would no doubt be keeping an eye on her. It just went to prove the old saying that "no good deed goes unpunished".

Kimeara threw herself into her work that day. She was especially careful to avoid the Prince's party as much as she could without drawing attention to that fact that she was. The inn was packed with more customers than normal. It seemed word that the Prince was staying here had speared through the surrounding area and everyone stopped by to pay their respects to the Prince. Luckily for her the Innkeeper and his wife had decided that only they should see to the needs of the Prince and his party so she didn't have to interact with them directly.

She did notice that the two male guards in the Princes entourage made several trips to and from various shops in town and took their purchases up to the Prince where they were not seen again. She would not have found this odd until on their last trip up the stairs that afternoon they brought back with them a renowned artist who lived at an estate between Goldshire and Stormwind. She couldn't put her finger on it but she thought that this might not be a good thing.

When the innkeeper's wife Hilde came down to collect the Prince's supper she asked her "What are they doing up there?"

Hilde looked shocked that a bar wench would have the nerve to ask about what a royal does and doesn't do. "Nothing that you need concern yourself with Mary, get back to your work" she replied sharply.

Feeling mad that she'd been talked to in such a manner just for asking a question she went back to work.

"What's got your bonnet in a twist," Handreed said as she stopped at the bar to pick up some more ale for her customers.

"I asked Hilde what the Prince and his party are doing upstairs and she got offended and told me off," she said bitterly.

"Don't you pay that no mind lass," he said patting her arm. "Things 'ill settle down once they leave and everything will return to normal 'round here."

"Thanks Handreed," she said and with a lighter heart she went back to waiting on her customers.

Just before dusk the two male guards came downstairs again. This time they both carried stacks of pamphlets, hammers and tacking nails. One headed straight out the door but the other held the door open and carefully tacked one of the pamphlets to it before also departing.

As soon and the guard left all the clientele rushed to the door to see what was on the pamphlet. Following with the rest of the staff Kimeara waited for space to clear to look at the sheet. When she did she felt her marrow turn to ice and he blood run cold. The top of the sheet was taken up by a fairly detailed drawing of her face and the scars on her hands as they normally appeared. Below that was a message.

"_Attention by order of Prince Anduin this person is wanted for questioning._

_If seen please report any sightings to the local authorities. No action should _

_be taken to apprehend this person individually for she is skilled in magic and potions._

_A reward in the sum of 100 gold pieces shall be paid for any information _

_that leads to locating this person."_

Underneath the message was a brief description of the magic she had used to save the prince and a written description of her appearance.

_Shit, shit, shit_, she thought to herself terror flushing the cold from her body. She'd have to run now no doubt about it. With that type of price on her head it would only be a matter of time before people put two and two together and realized who she was. Even worse word of this would surely reach her enemies and they'd soon know that she'd been spotted near Goldshire. The last she heard was that her enemy was up near the Plaguelands; she knew they'd come quickly to ferret her out.

Kimeara calmly went back to work and did her best to carry on like she normally would. Her mind was busy spinning away trying to plot her escape. She was distracted enough that she brought a customer the wrong food twice in a row.

On her second trip back to the kitchen to correct the order Bridget asked her, "Are you ok Mary? I've never seen you get an order wrong before."

"I'm fine," she said a convincingly as she could.

"I've been meaning to ask ya something Mary," Bridget said filling a plate with the correct items. "Do ya remember that peddler you got the tea from? I've been thinking that the peddler might be the person they're looking for."

_Damn_, she thought. _It's all unraveling._

"No but I think she said she was going to Stormwind," she lied to cover her pause.

Then she added bitterly, "I don't know what all the fuss is about. It sounds to me like this stranger saved the Prince's life and should be left alone. Making her feel hunted is a poor way to repay her kindness."

Bridget looked shocked by the sourness I her voice. Kimeara quickly took the dish and, making a quick exit, headed back into the common room and gave the plate to her customer. She asked one of the other wenches to cover her for a few minutes and taking a mug of ale from the bar she went out back and sat down on the stump to drink it.

While sipping her ale she contemplated the chaos that was her life. She knew she did the right thing in saving the Prince's life. She would have done it for anyone high born or common. The only difference would be that a commoner would have been grateful enough not to look for her. They would have understood that some people need to travel on the fringe of society and would have respected that. There might have been tales and she might have even become a local legend and yes eventually word would have reached her enemies but it would have taken longer and she would have been long gone by the time they arrived.

With the Prince and his edict involved word would spread like wildfire. It would be known in Menethil Harbor by the following day and then would travel up to the Plaguelands the day after. She had no time. If she wanted any type of head start, she'd have to leave tonight. This time the thought of leaving filled her with more sadness than before. She'd come to like it here and to care for the people she worked and lived with more so than anywhere else she'd been. It was almost like having a family again. Now once again it was being torn away at the whim of someone with power.

"Damn ungrateful little brat," she said softly to herself then drained her mug in one long pull.

After the last customer had either left for home or gone to their room Kimeara quickly finished with her cleaning and as fast and she could without arousing suspicion went to her room. Once inside she quickly changed into her travel cloths and packed up her few belongs. She never had many things since she knew they might have to be abandoned at a moment's notice. She took one of her healing potions and wrote a quick not on a scrap of parchment.

The note said "For your son if his fever returns."

Slipping into the kitchen she put the vial with its note where Bridget would find it in the morning then went back to her room. She took out another scrap of parchment and wrote "Leave me alone, you owe me" on it and placed it in an envelope and addressed it to the Prince.

With her pack over her shoulders and the envelope in her hand she quietly left her room and headed toward the front door. She had thought of going out the back or out her window but figured that if anyone already suspected her that's where they'd be watching.

As she entered the common room a soft voice greeted her, "Goin' somewhere lass?"

She turned and saw Handreed, sitting at the bar with a mug of ale in his hand, looking her over.

"Yes," she replied. "Could you see that the Prince gets this?"

Understanding lit Handreed's eyes as he took in her cloths and pack and the letter in her hand. Slowly he reached out. She thought he was just going to take the letter but before she could think he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thought it mighta been you lass," he said softly. "You run hard and fast. If any ask I'll tell 'em you're in the woods gathering."

When he released her Kimeara felt tears prick her eyes. It'd been so long since someone had done her any kindness. She looked at the dwarf fondly and wished again that she could stay.

"Thank you Handreed," she said placing a quick kiss on his head and the envelope on the table. Then quickly she left the inn.

Outside she dispelled her disguise and pulling up the hood on her cloak moved into the shadows. She silently went from shadow to shadow until she reached the edge of town. She was constantly on guard for anyone that might spot her and raise the alarm. When she reached the edge of town she took off down the south-eastern road that would lead to either Lakeshire or Duskwood depending on which way she wanted to go. She decided to put off making a choice until she reached the crossroads which was about a full day's ride away. Walking it might take her a day and a half to reach.

When she was about an hour out of town she let her hood down and moved off the road to travel parallel to it through the woods, staying on the road while fleeing somewhere was a good way to get caught. After moving into the woods she stopped and summoned Calthix, who appeared with his normal burst of green flame.

"Greeting Little Mistress," he said looking around at their surroundings.

"Greetings Calthix," she replied.

"The Prince?" he asked.

"The Prince," she said then told him about the pamphlets.

"The next few days will be the most dangerous," he said. "If you can make it through them you can assume a new identity and lay low until this blows over."

"What is it doesn't blow over?" she asked.

"Then I would suggest that we head down to Booty Bay and jump the first ship to Kalimdor," he replied.

"Do you think we can make it that far without being spotted?" she asked.

"Let's make it to the crossroads first and we'll see," he said.

Turns out she needn't had worried about making it to Booty Bay. She wasn't even going to make it to the crossroads. About two hours after she summoned Calthix they started to hear sounds of pursuit. They could hear the neighs of horses being ran at night far behind them but closing quickly and she also heard the baying of hounds.

"Damn them," she cursed.

"I can try driving off the dogs Little Mistress," he said.

"But the mage might be with them," she said.

"Doesn't matter Little Mistress, a few sparks of flame to their hind quarters and the dogs will run," he said.

"Do it, but be careful," she said.

With that he left her shoulder and flew back toward their pursuers. She had been walking but now with them closing on her she changed her pace into a jog that she could keep up for a good while; only time would tell if it would be enough to allow her to elude capture.

From behind her the sounds of dogs yelping and loud shout echoed into the night. Chuckling to herself she continued toward the crossroads all the while looking for a place to hide. Night was her ally and she would continue to flee while she could. When dawn came her advantage of being unseen would be gone and the advantage would shift to those chasing her.

She noticed a clearing to her right and headed toward it. She came out into an empty field left to go fallow and across the field she could see the ruins of a farm house and barn.

_Must be the old Blackwell Place_, she thought. The Blackwells had raised pumpkins until the last of the family had died in a bandit raid. In the years since various bandit troops had setup shop only to be driven out by guards or one group of adventures or another. For now it appeared to be empty and the barn looked like a good place to hide out.

She felt a sudden tug on her spirit and knew that Calthix had been dismissed.

"Damn mage," she said irately as she entered the barn and looked around. She knew that these ruins were an obvious place to hide but she had no other choices at the moment and from the noise behind her she could tell they were getting very close to catching sight of her.

Inside the barn she quickly climbed the crumbling ladder to the loft. Then she climbed up into the rafters and crept to the front of the barn overlooking the road. Finding an opening between a pair of boards she looked out into the night.

Her pursuers were on the road across the field from the barn. Judging from the number of torches' she gaged their number to be about ten. The mage was clearly among them, she could tell by spying his staff in his hand, as was the female guard from the Prince's retinue.

The guard was gesturing to the posse and her voice carried through the still night, "You four come with me and we'll search the house and barn. You others go with Tyon and search the woods to the left, she couldn't have gotten much further."

"Inkara," the mage said getting the guard's attention. "Remember she is to be brought in, not beaten and dragged in."

"She's already made that decision for us by sending an imp after us mage," she said with ire in her voice.

"The imp only singed your dogs and didn't cause any permanent harm," Tyon said.

"If she surrenders we'll be gentle, if not it's on her," Inkara said turning away and heading into the field with her men.

Kimeara watched Tyon and his men depart then turned her attention to watch how Inkara and her men searched the field and house. Inkara separated her men so they were evenly spaced throughout the field and then they dismounted and marched through in line with each other leading their horses. It was all very orderly and by the book. After the field had been cleared Inkara left one man to guard the field and took the others over to the house. She had one man stand guard out front and another around the back then she entered the remains of the building with the other guard.

Kimeara had been hoping that they'd be sloppy but luck was not with her this evening. Instead she got people who obviously knew what they were doing and were taking extra care not to leave her any route of escape. She knew that if she was to have any chance of getting out of here she'd have to use her magic to down some of the guards. She hated to do it because they weren't really doing anything wrong; but between a few injured guards and her in jail she'd take the guilt of injuring the guards any day.

When the search of the house was done, Inkara left another one of the guards standing watch at the house. Then she moved toward the barn with the two remaining guards following her. She sent one around back to report any exits. Kimeara knew there were none, she'd already checked. When the guard reported the same he was ordered to stand watch out front while Inkara and the last guard entered the barn.

They entered slowly and with great care. Kimeara watched them progress toward the rear of the barn until her sight of them was blocked by the floor of the hay loft. Taken the only chance she could see she dropped to the floor twelve feet below when she heard the guard's feet on the ladder. She landed hard and knew her presence was given away when the guard right outside the barn door cried out, "SHE'S HERE!"

Regaining her feet she could tell she'd sprained her right ankle in the drop but that didn't stop her from bursting out of the barn as fast as she could. The guard was right in front of her and brandished his torch at her while trying to draw his sword. By the light of his torch she could see that he was young and, while not inexperienced, was still a little wet behind the ears. When he swung the torch at her again she stepped ahead and thrust out her right arm to bat the torch away and then kicked him in the fork of his legs. He made a whimpering sound and collapsed to the ground in front of her clutching his groin.

She leaped over him and dashed off around the barn trying to put it between her and the other guards before they spotted her. Bad luck, that fickle bitch, stuck again and she was spotted before turning the corner. Off she ran as fast as her leg would carry her. She knew it was only a matter of time before they caught her but she kept hoping for a way out.

She heard someone closing in from the right of her and new it was the guard from the house. Glancing to her right she gauged his distance then reached for her power. A slight pain came to her head as she brought forth a ball of green flame and threw it so it would land a yard in front of the closing guard. The ball splashed down and with a sharp _Whoosh!_ the dead leaves and twigs went up in flames creating a barrier between her and the guard. Kimeara continued her blind run into the woods.

She heard a horn blare far off to her left and knew the mage had sensed her magic. She heard an answering horn a little ways behind her. Looking back over her shoulder she could the guard from the barn and the guard from the field closing with her but she saw no sign of Inkara which worried her. Calling on her power again she cast a spell at the guards behind her that would cause them to break out in boils. Not nice, but after a few minutes the spell would cease to create new boils and they would heal in a few days.

Their cries rent the night as the spell took them. From the ruckus they were making you'd thought she'd flayed their skin from their bodies. Too late she heard the sound of hoof beats from in front of her and turned to see Inkara's mailed fist drive right between her eyes, she was knocked off her feet and to the ground both by the first and the force of her own momentum meeting the first.

She tried to gain her feet to continue to run but out of nowhere it seemed a booted foot lashed out and kicked her in the abdomen. She hunched over as the air was blasted out of her and by the feel of it at least one rib broke or cracked. Looking up the saw Inkara standing over her with her foot pulled back to deliver another blow. Reaching quickly for her power she blasted Inkara's mind with hers, but she was weak and her thoughts still scatter from the blow to her head. While the blast did stagger Inkara it only made the guard madder than she had been before. The guard fell over her and started raining blows down upon her one after another. She felt her lip split and knew her nose was broken and the beating continued.

Suddenly Inkara was no longer on her, peering up with eyes rapidly closing with swelling she saw Tyon standing over her with his staff aglow. She could fell the full force of his power as it swirled around him. Following the direction which his staffed pointed she saw Inkara being restrained by two guards. She could see their lips moving but couldn't hear their words but Tyon seemed to be berating Inkara and Inkara was yelling back.

While no one was looking at her Kimeara tried to crawl away, but only succeeded in getting a few inches before another pair of booted feet appeared before her eyes. Looking up she met the eyes of someone she knew. It was Thomas, a grizzled old war veteran who served as a town guard whenever the fair was in town. Looking up into his eyes she saw sorrow and compassion there as he slowly shook his head to indicate she couldn't get away. Despair settled in around here and she let her eyes close to shut off the world around her.

She felt her limbs being moved and gentle hands probe her wounds. Her pack was taken from her and someone was going through it. She could hear better now and heard the soft crackle of a fire and the sound of various people moving around her. Her hands were shackled together but her feet were free. From the way her right leg felt they had put a splint on it leg to help her ankle support her weight. Cracking open her eye, only her left would open, she looked up to see Tyon working over her with bandages. As more feeling returned to her she realized she had no shirt on and quickly tried to cover herself and let out a small cry.

"Hush child," Tyon said. "I've seen it all before and you need attention before we can move you." He continued to work over her body and pulled her arms out of the way so he could wrap her chest with bandages to help her ribs heal.

"My name is Tyon and you have my word that you'll not be harmed again," he said as he finished dressing her wounds. "If you give me your word you won't try to escape or reach for your power I'll unshackle you so that you may put your shirt back on."

Looking up into his eyes she tried to decide if she could trust him. He led her gaze to the left and she saw Inkara sitting with her back to a tree without armor or a weapon. Looking back at him she raised her eyebrows in question, or at least she thought she did she was still having trouble feeling her face.

"She has been relieved of command and put upon report until we reach the city," he said in answer to her gaze. "Your word?" he asked again.

"You have it," she croaked out.

With that he unbound her hands and handed her shirt back to her. It felt lighter in her grasp and she realized all the magic was gone from it.

"Did you really have to disenchant it?" she asked as she slipped the garment over her head and back down her torso. "Do you have any idea how much it cost me to get that done in the first place?" Then she realized that all the enchantments on all of her cloths were gone and her face soured.

"In fact I did, and I do have a rough idea of the cost," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. "I had no choice but to disenchant your cloths once you attacked the guards, just as I now have no choice but to take you before the King, instead of the Prince like originally planned."

"I've done nothing wrong but defend myself against those who'd hunt me down like a rabid wolf," she said testily.

"I would agree that from your perspective that would be absolutely true," he replied sitting across from her on the ground. "But from the laws perspective you are an unknown magic user traveling through the land in disguise for reasons unknown. If you were the King or a law keeper what would you do?"

"I've lived here for six months and have harmed no one and helped those who needed it," she countered insulted at them thinking she was up to no good.

"We know that you have been playing the role of bar wench under the guise of "Mary" and that you've given various towns people "tea" that is actually healing potion. We also know all about your efforts to save the Prince," he said. "But if you only do good why do you hide? That is the question we need to know the answer of."

At his question she shut her mouth and refused to talk. She'd given enough away by opening her mouth. To give them any more would just speed the news of her whereabouts to her enemies. Looking over she saw Thomas going through her pack and watched him withdraw her father's herb book. The only thing of his she had left beside the hunting knife.

"Thomas, be careful with that," she said before she could stop herself.

Tyon stood and retrieved the book from Thomas and started to leaf through it. His eyebrows arched as he studied the contents. When he finished his quick perusal he came back over and sat across from her again.

"Where did you get this?" he asked holding up the book.

"It was my fathers," she replied, a desire to make sure the book was kept safe prompting her to speak.

"Please don't let it be damaged even if I'm locked up," she said with a pleading look in her one open eye.

"It will be kept safe," he said his voice solemn. "From the look on your face I take it your father is dead?"

"Yes," she replied. "That book and my knife are the last things I have of his."

"Your mother?" He asked.

"Died in childbirth," she replied.

"Do you have any other family?" He asked.

"None," she replied.

"Child what is your name?" He asked.

Irritated at being called child, by someone who was at most decade older than her, she was about to tell him off when she looked deeper into his eyes. His eyes spoke of long years and untold sorrow. Staring deeper she could almost see the decades of life in his soul, more decades than a human should have.

"Potions or curse? " She asked instead of answering him.

He gazed at her with surprise clearly evident on his face. The he regained control of his expression and gazed back at her in turn, not answering her question.

"You have your secrets old man and I have mine," she said smugly.

Thomas walked over and handed Tyon her remaining disguise potions and he sole remaining healing potion. She looked at it with longing, wishing that she had the strength to rush up and grab it but knowing that she didn't.

Tyon noticed her looking at the vial in his hand and a speculative gleam entered his eye. He checked to make sure it was only a healing potion then turned to her with the vial open.

"Your real name for the potion?" He offered.

Kimeara thought about it and glanced around at all the people in the clearing. There were too many ears and lose lips about. She shook he head.

Tyon glanced around the clearing trying to figure out her refusal. Then a suspicion entered his mind as to why she wouldn't give her name or any information about her past. _She wasn't afraid of trouble with us_, he thought. _She's afraid of someone or something in her past. She's hiding._

He leaned in very closely and whispered into her ear, "Whisper your name in my ear and the potion is yours and you have my word I'll only tell the King." Then he leaned back and looked into her eye to see if this was acceptable.

Kimeara thought it over and argued with herself about it. _You can't trust him_, one part of her said. _You can, he promised_, another part of her said. _He's trying to trick you_, insisted the first voice. _He could make you talk with enough magic_, the second voice argued back. _You cannot trust anyone_, reiterated the first voice_. He stopped Inkara from beating you more, and they'll torture it out of you in the city, you have to trust him_, the second voice insisted. Her warring sides continued on for some time; then she decided that she had to trust someone and it might as well be the man with an ancient soul in a young man's body.

Meeting his gaze she nodded her assent and opened her mouth for him to pour the vial in. When the potion hit her throat she could feel the healing power speed through her, she let out a sharp gasp as her broken rib popped back into place, her ankle healed, her nose was whole once again and the swelling went down around her eyes. It didn't heal all her wounds, she still had bruises all over and scrapes on her face from the mail gauntlets, but it took care of the major ones.

She signaled him to lean closed and when he did she whispered into his ear," Kimeara."


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kimeara leaned back against the tree and looked into Tyon's eyes and he repeated her name to himself. Out of the corner of her newly opened right eye she noticed two guards come waddling into the clearing. These were the two she'd hit with the boils spell and she could tell there were in agony. She winced at the sight of their pain and she wanted to help them.

"Extract of poppy mixed with earthroot with help with the boils," she called out to them.

They looked at her with incredulity and, not believing that the one who inflected this pain upon them would now want to help, they looked at the mage. Tyon looked down at her and held up her father's book and raised an eyebrow.

"Ten pages in halfway down on the right hand side," she said in answer to his unspoken question.

"Used it much?" He asked with humor in his voice.

"Spells aren't the only things that can cause boils and I've had that book memorized since I was sixteen," she answered dryly. "The ingredients are in my herb satchel."

"Are you offering your help?" He asked.

"Why, can't you make it?" She asked in return.

"My talents lay elsewhere child," he said.

"Fine, if you give me something to eat and drink I'll make the balm," she said.

"Deal," he replied and signaled Thomas to get her some food and water from their supplies.

Seeing the amount of stuff they brought with them she was shocked. She'd left last minute and they shouldn't have had all the supplies ready and chased her down and caught her in the few hours since she'd left the inn; slowly a suspicion entered her mind.

"When did you figure out I was Mary?" She asked in a flat tone.

"When I saw you meditating," he replied laughter again in his voice.

"Why didn't you take me then?" She asked.

"I'd hoped you'd come to the Prince of your own free will. Also I didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of town encase things went badly," he said.

"Did the Prince get my note?" She asked.

"Yes he did," Tyon laughed. "He was quite put out by it. The dwarf slipped it under the door after you left thinking that all were asleep, but the Prince was still awake and read it immediately. He demanded the dwarf tell him who you were but nothing would ever get that dwarf to talk. We question the other staff and searched the inn. When we found the vial you left for the cook we questioned her and we confirmed who you were."

"Are they ok?" She asked in a flat tone, her eyes stony. She hadn't wanted to involve the other staff with her troubles and didn't want any harm to come to them for her actions.

"Rest easy, they are perfectly fine," he assured her. "No harm came to them and neither will be in any trouble over this. By the way, you were wise in leaving that potion for the cook's son. His fever did indeed return and the potion stamped it down again. I sent a message to Stormwind for a priest to come heal the lad, it won't be back a third time."

"Thank you," she said surprised that he would go to such lengths to heal a commoner.

"How long were you going to search for me?" She asked when the pause in the conversation became too prolonged.

"Until you were found," he said simply.

Thomas returned with a plate of food which Kimeara wasted no time eating. It was delicious for trail food and helped fill the void in her stomach left by the healing potion and her own use of magic. Once she was done she indicated to Tyon that she was ready to make the balm and he gave her the book and her satchel of potion making supplies from her pack.

She pulled out a small mortar and pestle from her kit and put a few pieces of dried earthroot into it. She then added six drops of poppy extract from a tiny vial and ground them both together into a paste. When the paste was the right consistency she carefully added a little water to it to make it into a slurry.

Looking up at the two waiting guards she said simply, "Strip."

Looking at Tyon for confirmation and receiving it they both stripped to their hip wraps.

"All of it," she said waving at their hip wraps.

They looked at each other and then at her, but made no move to comply.

"Oh for heaven's sake I know you have boils down there," she said. "Do you want the pain to go away or do you want to preserve you modesty? If you're too modest then they pain will leave in about two to four days." She felt a little hypocritical yelling at them about their modesty issues when she had issues with her shirt being off. _Oh well_, she thought, _no one's perfect_.

Reluctantly and with many cat calls and wolf whistles from their fellow guards they removed their hip wraps. With the eye of someone used to assessing her patient's wounds, she quickly examined their bodies and applied the blame to the boils. As she already said the area around the groin was packed tight with boils and she quickly applied the blame. When she was done she told them they could put their cloths on again and without thinking stepped to go wash he hands in the little creek next to where they were camped.

She'd barley gotten a step before a guard grabbed her arm and yanked her back. She looked down at his hand on her arm then glared up into his eyes. Her own eyes promised pain unless he released her. Hastily he removed his hand but stepped in front of her to prevent her from going any further.

Glancing back over at Tyon she said softly in a menacing voice, "Did I or did I not give you my word that I wouldn't try to escape."

"You did," he replied steadily.

"I don't know how it is with others but when I give my word I keep it. While I am in your care I'll not try to escape," she said proudly. She didn't add that in her mind his "care" only carried into the city. Once in the jail there she would be free to try to escape. "Now get this buffoon out of my way so I can wash my hands before you have another patient on your hands."

"Stand aside," he said to the guard who quickly got out of her way.

She washed her hands in the creek and returned to where she had been sitting before and sat down again. She shut her eyes and tried to calm herself. She was snappy and on edge and that would get her in trouble if she wasn't careful. She'd revealed way too much information to the mage and needed to center herself so she could find a way out of this. She took a deep breath in, held it and then let it out slowly. She repeated this several times until she could feel the tension start to leave her body.

In, hold, out, in, hold, out.

In that calming circle of repetition she started to feel the tension ease out of her body. She heard someone sit down next to her and knew from the magical feel it was Tyon again. She continued her breathing until she once again felt like herself and in control of her emotions.

"What now?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"At dawn, which is only a few hours away, I'll take you, Inkara and two other healthy guards back to Stormwind via a Teleport spell. The remaining guards will travel back by horse bringing our mounts and supplies with them," he said.

"What about my things?" She asked.

"I'll let you carry them with us if you give me your word that you'll give them up again when commanded without a fuss and that you'll make no attempt to use any of them," he said.

"Agreed, "she readily said. She didn't have much but she didn't want to lose the few things she did have. "What happens once we're in Stormwind?"

"You'll be placed in a holding cell in the palace until the King has time for an audience. Then you'll go before the King and he'll decide what to do with you," he said.

"Should have left the brat to his own devices," she said softly to herself.

"You don't mean that," Tyon said softly to her.

"No," she admitted. "But it would have saved me a lot of trouble."

"Rescuing the Prince will play heavily in whatever the King decides to do with you," he said. "Also I know you cast your spells to harm but not kill when you could have easily gone the other route. That will come out in your favor as well. As will helping to heal the guards."

"I don't deserve this," she said looking him in the eye. "The life I have to live is not my fault. I do the best I can and just want to be left alone."

"I know child," he said meeting her eyes with sympathy in his own. "But sometimes fate has a different plan for us than what we wish of it."

After that Kimeara slipped into her meditation. Dawn was a few hours away and she had to be ready to meet whatever it would bring. The healing potion helped ease the aches of her body but her spirit was still raw from the magic she had forced herself to cast. She concentrated on soothing it and trying to build it up again. She hadn't reached her limits yet but she only had a few more spells in her before she'd burn out and have to completely rest for a few days to recover. She thought of Calthix and wondered how he was. She wondered what he'd think of this situation. She missed him greatly and could use his counsel at this time.

"Did you hurt him?" She asked Tyon softly speaking for the first time in an hour.

"No child," he replied. "I only dismissed him back to his plane."

"Thank you," she said.

"How long has he been with you?" He asked.

She realized he was gently probing for more information on her past and her eyes snapped on to pin him with a glare.

"Enough talk for now mage," she said closing her eyes only when he got up and walked away. _Damn mage_, she thought. She'd have to be more careful around him. He had a skill at worming past her defenses and getting her to open up about herself. She hated him for it.

When dawn came the mage gave her back her pack with all her possessions except her knife back inside of it. The knife she saw tucked into the mage's belt. He gathered them all into a circle and began tracing complicated runes around them. Looking at them she realized that they were very similar to the ones she used but something just seemed off about them. The longer she looked the more she realized they lacked a personal element that hers had. When she wrote a rune it had a part of her in it. The mage's runes were completely separate from him, more like equations on a chalkboard instead of runes of magic.

The circle completed the mage stepped into the center and she felt him gather his power. It built, crested and flowed out of him over and over again. With each cycle Kimeara felt herself become less substantial than before. The power peaked and with a blinding flash of light they were no longer in the woods. They were no longer anywhere as far as she could tell. She felt a sensation of movement and then with another flash, this one felt rather than seen, they popped back into existence in a room full of mages, books and alchemy supplies.

Kimeara's head swam for a moment and she reached out to grab the edge of the nearest table to steady herself until she regained her equilibrium. Looking around at the others she could see that the younger of the two male guards was as unsteady as her, but the others were unaffected. She looked at Tyon and he offered her a slight smile.

"First time teleporting?" He asked.

She nodded grimly not trusting her heaving stomach to open her mouth.

"Place your hands on your knees and you head between your legs, then take several deep breaths in and out, you'll feel better," he said.

She did and instructed and saw the young guard doing the same. Damn mage was right she did feel a bit better in a few moments. After a minute of breathing her stomach settled and her head stopped spinning. Standing straight she nodded her thanks to the mage.

When they were all ready for travel again they left the room through stairs leading down and Kimeara realized they were in the Mage Tower in Stormwind. She'd always admired the tower from afar when she'd been through the city before, but this was the first time she had been in it. To enter or exit the tower you had to climb an exposed staircase that spiraled around the tower. It must have been a pain in bad weather but on this nice autumn day the staircase provided a beautiful view around the city and of the neat little park below, which surrounded the tower.

She reached into her mind and stretched out with her magical senses, she'd wondered what this place felt like to a magic user. She saw Tyon glace quickly at her when she touched her powers but when it became clear she wasn't trying to use them he relaxed.

The feeling of the area around her stuck Kimeara like a tidal wave. She had never felt so much power in her entire life, it was completely overwhelming. She could feel it flow through and around her. It permeated the very air she breathed. She could feel her own powers stir in response to this almost tangible external presence. Smiling she embraced the power with all her soul letting it flow in with every breath and spilling it back out again every time she exhaled. She didn't even realize her companions were staring at her until Tyon gently touched her arm to get her attention.

"Let it go child," he said gentle.

"What?" She asked.

"Let go your link with the magic. Lightening is skittering across your eyes from the contact," he answered.

Loath though she was to lose this pleasurable feeling, she did as he requested and dropped her connection with the magic around her and of that within her. As she let go the happiness she'd felt left with it and a frown creased her face. She'd felt something she'd never felt before and was likely never to feel again. Now she had to settle back into reality where she was a prisoner.

Seeing the forlorn look on her face Tyon patted her should and said," It'll all work out in the end child, trust in that and all will be well."

He signaled the two male guards and they move in on each side of her in a more appropriate stance which suggested that she was not some visitor being escorted around the city but a prisoner being led in a certain direction. Sighing to herself she slipped her pack off her shoulders and held it out to the guard on her left. Then looked at Tyon and asked "Do you wish to cuff me?"

"No I trust in your word. Once you are in the custody of the palace guards they'll probably cuff you if you're out of your cell but, if you offer no trouble, you'll be unbound in your cell," he said.

She nodded her acceptance of his words. Besides now was not the time to try an escape. She'd most likely get only one shot and she wanted to make sure she had a chance of getting out and not blowing it on a futile attempt. Something of what she was thinking must have passed across her face because Tyon suddenly smiled at her and said quietly so only she could hear," Try if you wish but you'll just make it harder on yourself."

With that he turned and led their troop out of the mad district and toward the castle. Along the way the hustle and bustle of the city engulfed them all and Kimeara marveled as she always did that so many people would want to live practically on top of one another. Where was the room to stretch or the room to get away from it all? With so much humanity packed into such a small area it sometimes felt stifling.

Still as they wandered through the city she didn't see any signs of anyone upset with all that went on around them. Kids played with one another darting in and out of the crowds while their parents tried fruitlessly to restrain them with everything from bribes to threats. Merchant's hocked their wares from shops or the side of the streets. Graceful canals ran all through the city splitting it into the different districts. Elves, dwarves, gnomes, and all other races of the Alliance mixed and mingled in the Human capitol.

Just ahead of them she wanted to Night Elf's walk along talking with a dwarf and a gnome. When the passed them she heard a little of their conversation and she realized that the dwarf and gnome were toy makers and the Elf's work going over the specs of some toy they wanted the pair to make for them.

A hundred similar things went on all around them, immersing them in a flow of commerce and community. At the bridges cross the canal's you could usually find a guard willing to offer directions to new visitors on where things may be found. In the main squares you could find town criers spouting the new and calls for adventures.

While everything was a bit overwhelming it was also an adventure unto itself to see what lay around the next bend. Would it be a boy fishing in the canal? Would it be some baker selling pies, the smells of which were mouthwatering? One thing about being in the city was that you never know what new thing you might encounter.

Eventually they made it through the city and to the palace. As they stepped through the castle gates they were greeted by a large statue of Varian Wrynn King of Stormwind and father of Prince Anduin Wrynn. The statue was impressive at over fifty feet in height and it seemed that's the eyes followed them as they approached the stairs leading to the palace proper.

"Impressive," she muttered to herself.

"Wait 'til you see the real thing," the guard on her left said with a chuckle.

Once inside the palace she was led down to the basement levels which, one of the guards told her, was still one level up from the dungeons. At the rear of the basement level they came to what was obviously a command office for the guards working in the castle. There was a desk toward the rear left side of the room and beside the desk was a small holding cell which took up the rear right side of the room. The man sitting behind the desk was middle aged and had a lot of muscle still on his stout frame. Looking up at their entrance he stood to greet Tyon.

"Good to see you Tyon," he said extending his hand.

"Likewise Balor," said Tyon shaking it.

"What can I do for you?" Balor asked releasing the mage's hand and look at those he brought with him.

"I need you to keep this lady until the King requests her presence," he said waving a hand at Kimeara.

Balor sat down behind his desk and opened a ledger asking "Name?"

Kimeara remained silent and met Balor's eyes with a steady gaze when he paused for her to give it.

"Fine, have it your way," he said and jotted down "Blonde Stranger" in the ledger.

Balor stood and taking a key from the desk went and unlocked the door to the holding cell and gestured for her to enter.

Kimeara did so with her head held high. Internally she was wishing that they'd put her in a cell in the dungeon, at least that would have probably given her some privacy to hatch an escape plane. The only solid wall on the holding cell was the rear one. The rest were made of metal bars and gave her no privacy at all. She'd have almost no chance of escaping if they could see her every move.

When she heard the cell door close she turned back to see the guards handing her items to Balor and Tyon also gave the man her knife. Balor took the item over to a large chest and opened it with a key from his belt and once they items were instead locked it again and put the key back on his belt.

"Beware Balor," Tyon said in warning after watching Kimeara track Balor's movement with her eyes. "She gave her word that she wouldn't try to escape while in my custody but now that she is in yours I'm sure she'd not consider an escape attempt to be breaking her word. She's crafty and has magic at her disposal."

Kimeara was pissed that she'd given the game away so soon and so like a child she stuck her tongue out at the mage which made the whole room laugh.

"Not to worry Tyon," Balor said. "I'm sure she'll be reasonable and we'll come to an understanding with one another."

"Very well," he said to Balor. Looking at Kimeara he continued to speak, "Child I'll come to collect you when the King request you presence. Remember be kind to the guards and you'll be treated with courtesy and I warn you not to use your magic or the mages will be forced to deal with you."

With that he turned and left her with Balor who went back to his desk and sat down looking at her. She crossed the small cell and sat down on the cot and looked back at him.

"What ya do love?" He asked.

"Saved the Prince's life and decided not to hang around to answer questions about it," she said. "Oh and defended myself when they captured me on the road trying to flee."

"You do any damage?" He said smiling.

"Nothing that won't heal in a few days," she said shrugging.

That set him off laughing and he slapped his knee and went back to the ledger he'd been working on when they'd come in. Peering at the writing she could to what looked to be an inventory of items used by the palace guards.

"Quartermaster?" She asked.

"Aye and Chief Jailor for those lucky enough to end up here rather than the dungeons," he replied.

"Balor the Jailor," she mused.

"Like I hadn't heard that one before," he said dryly. "Sure you don't want to give me your name love?"

"I'm sure, but keep asking maybe I'll break," she said with a wink at him.

That set him off in a new fit of laughter and with a quick look at the door to make sure it was closed he pulled a bottle of mead out of a drawer and took a quick belt and offered it to her. When she shook her head declining the drink he stoppered the bottle and put it back into his desk and went back to work. A few hours passed in this manner and while Balor took belt every now and again she knew that he was keeping his wits about him and would not be easy to fool. Giving up on escape for now she crossed her legs and sank into her meditations, she left just enough of her consciousness aware of what was happening around her so that she would know if anything changed.

The entire morning passed in this manner and when midday rolled around she opened her eyes feeling more refreshed and less strained that she had been before. If they left her alone like this for a couple of days she might regain enough of her magic to use it to escape.

While she sat on the cot she discovered that one of the metal pegs holding down part of the board was lose. Gently and carefully she worked the peg lose. It took her a long time to get the stubborn thing from but when she did she felt a small sense of accomplishment. It wouldn't serve at a weapon but who knows it just might come in handy.

She'd just gotten the peg into her pocket when the door to the room opened and a serving wench came into the room followed by another guard. She had two trays in her hands both piled high with food and a pitcher of light ale. She placed one tray in front of Balor and moved toward the cell with the second tray before Balor stopped her.

When the wench turned back to him he took the metal flatware from tray and placed it on his desk then stood and approached the cell. He opened the door and motioned for the wench to put the tray on the ground just inside the door. Then he closed the door again and the wench and guard departed. Looking down at the tray Kimeara saw steamed turnips and carrots and fresh chicken, her mouth began to water. Looking at the flatware on Balor's desk she asked with an arched eyebrow, "Even the spoon?"

"Even the spoon," he said with such a serious expression that now it was her turn to laugh.

Shaking her head she retrieved the tray from where it lay and dug in. The food was incredible and she realized that it had been nearly a full day since she had a proper meal. She'd had some trail food when she was captured sure but that doesn't count as real food. She ate with relish and even had some of the ale which was good but packed quite a punch.

"Trying to get me drunk to make me easier to question?" She asked raising the mug to Balor.

"Nah. That'd be a waste of good ale," he said. "This is a normal repast for guards and detainees alike. If you were in the dungeon it would be different. The king figures if those detained and those watching them are well fed on food and watered down with good ale they'll be less likely to cause trouble."

The both shared a laugh at the Kings expense and finished their meal in silence. When she was done she placed the plate and her mug by the cell door and looked around for a chamber pot. There was usually one under the bed but when she looked there was nothing there.

"Umm..," she began looking over at Balor watching her.

"Need the loo?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied flushing.

"Put your hands through the slot on the door," he said indicating an opening just large enough to fit her hands side by side.

When she did he pulled a pair of shackles out of the drawer and cuffed her wrist together. Then he opened her cell and led her to the small loo across the hall. He let her go in alone but told her she had 3 minutes before he came in. Believing every word he said she quickly took care of business and was washing her hands in a small bowl of water when he opened the door again. He led her back across the hall and locked her in her cell again before removing her restraints.

"Thank you," she said rubbing her wrists to help restore her circulation.

"You're welcome love," he said going back to his work.

The rest of the day passed in this manner with no one bothering her and while she was confined she was treated with kindness as Tyon said she would be. She continued to look for any means of escape but the cell was solidly built and with Tyon's warning about mages in her mind she didn't want to try reaching for her magic just yet. If she used her magic she'd only get one shot and she wanted it to count. At night a female guard named Genevieve replaced Balor and after only once questioning Kimeara about her name, which Kimeara again refused to give, went about her night logs. The new guard wasn't as outgoing as Balor and didn't drink any of the mead in the desk but she too was kind toward her.

Kimeara wondered how long they planned to keep her here. The longer she had time to adjust to her new surroundings increased her chance of escape. How long before the got tired of being patient and decided to torture the information out of her. She had no doubt that she could hold out under torture for a long time but knew eventually that she would break, just like everyone always did.

She didn't yet have any ideas on how she was going to get out of here. The guards were able and there were no obvious gaps in their routine. They were always cautious in how they handled her and while they were gentle they also left opportunities for her to attempt anything when they moved her or opened her cell. She didn't even think about trying to pry open the lock on the cell door. The lock was sturdy and while she had jimmied a few locks open in her travels she was in no way a pro and doubted that even a master thief could pick that lock.

Resolving to think more tomorrow on how to escape she laid down on the cot and let sleep take her. Either due to her exhaustion or her unease with her new surrounding she didn't dream that night. She slept soundly through most of the night only to be roused very early in the morning by Tyon entering the room. She kept her breathing even and floated in a state somewhere between sleep and consciousness.

"How is she doing?" Tyon asked Genevieve.

"She is fine Mage Tyon," Genevieve said. "She is still refusing to give her name but hasn't caused any trouble. I'm surprised that she hasn't tried anything yet."

"Oh I image that's exactly what she is hoping for," he said show how well he read her character. "She's is far too smart to try anything right away. No she'll wait and bide her time until we make a mistake and then will do everything she can to capitalize on it and probably succeed."

"If you think she's that good why do you have her here and not down in the dungeons?" She asked.

"Because contrary to what others think, she is not an enemy to the King or to the Alliance in general," he said.

"But she used spells on the guards who captured her," she said earnestly.

"She reacted like any might when they are used to being hunted, and I suspect that she has been hunt by someone or something for a long time now" he said softly. "If we had let her be she would have probably never have caused any trouble and would just have gone on her way."

"Are her powers as strong and the other say?" Genevieve asked.

"Stronger I think. She is just starting to come into her full powers and will only gain more control over them as time goes on," he said.

"What will happen to her?" She asked.

"That will be for the King to decide. Whatever the reasons she did attack the Kings men so it's up to him, I hope for her sake the Kind is in a lenient mood" he said and then left.

True sleep eluded her for the rest of the night as she processed what she had heard. Giving up she sat up and crossed her legs on the bed. She decided to meditate the rest of the night. While it wasn't as good as sleep it was better than nothing. She started with her breathing exercises.

Slowly she slipped deeper and deeper into her own mind. So found solace there away from the waking world. Her mind held her memories, both good and bad, and she would often meditate to remember some lesson she'd learned or to remember some particular memory she was fond of. In her mind she was still able to see her father and the inn they had owned. His great booming laugh and easy smile, the way his voice sounded and his scent.

She remembered her first Yuletide that she shared with just Calthix after her father did. He had given her the small travel mirror she still used to this day. It had delighted her to no end when she was younger and she still enjoyed using it now that she was older. She had spent most of the day making him cherry pie with preserved cherries they had bartered for. It was his favorite sweet and he had eaten half of it in one sitting and made his stomach hurt the rest of the day.

Kimeara reminded herself that she'd been in worse situations that this before. She had stared down death more than once and each time she was able to figure a way out. Sometimes she had Calthix with her to help and other times she was on her own. She knew she could survive this too if she put all her effort into it.

Warmed by her thoughts she settled deep into her own consciousness and let her mind go blank. Thinking of nothing in particular and just letting her thoughts flow where they may. It was a peaceful experience and when the morning shift change roused her from her meditation she was ready to meet the day full of awareness of what she could accomplish when she was really determined, or really scared.


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Just after breakfast Tyon came into the room with two guards behind him. He bent beckoned Balor, who was again on duty, to him and they conversed quietly by the door. After a brief discussion Balor handed Tyon a key and left the room. Tyon approached her cell with the guards at his heel.

"The King is ready to talk with you," he said. "If you wish a bath may be drawn and fresh cloths provided."

"No," she said proudly as she got to her feet. "I'll meet the King in the manner he has arranged by pulling me from the road."

"Very well," Tyon said unsurprised by her refusal. "We'll need to cuff you to take before the King. I did tell your name to the King and these guards as spelled for the time being with deafness Kimeara so your secret is safe for now."

Without acknowledging this Kimeara crossed and put her hands through the slot in the door to be shackled once again. Tyon wave a hand at one of the guards and once she was restrained they led her out of her cell and back up to the main hall. She'd only seen glimpses of it when they had arrived and now as they crossed through it on their wait to the King's throne room she was in awe of its beauty. Sculpted marble gleamed in the early morning light. Paintings and statues sat at even intervals down the length of the hall, each more beautiful. The last was a small painting depicting the Prince when he was a toddler in the arms of who could only be his late mother. They had the same sandy blonde hair and light eyes while the King had darker hair and eyes.

As they approached the throne room doors the pair of guard snapped to attention and asked what their purpose was.

"I'm escorting this traveler before the King for judgment," Tyon stated.

One of the guards knocked on the door and it opened a crack. He had a brief conversation with a guard within and then the King's voice rang forth, "Let them in."

With that the doors opened and they were admitted into the King's presence. Kimeara looked around the room and was surprised to find in comparatively empty. Beside those accompanying her there were only two other guards on the inside of the doors, the King, the Prince and a small old man in robes that could only be another mage. Once they were inside the two guards whom had been standing guard inside the room left and closed the door behind them.

When they were in front of the King Kimeara decided only to offer him a small bow and not kneel as custom dictated.

"You come before your King yet do not offer the courtesy of kneeling?" the small little mage said from beside the King.

Her eyes still on King Varian she answered the little man, "A bow alone is an enormous courtesy when one is brought before someone who's wronged them."

The little man was completely and utterly shocked and couldn't seem to form a coherent response. The King merely raised a single eyebrow at her statement before offering her a small nod in return. The Prince, standing next to his father looked pleasantly surprised that someone would talk of his father in such a manner. Turning to the Prince, Kimeara offered him a deeper bow.

"Greetings Prince Anduin," she said rising. "How fares your leg.?"

"Greetings Lady, my leg is much better thanks to your potions and attention," he replied offering her a bow in return. "I wish you had come to me, this all could have been avoided."

"Or Your Highness you could have shown you gratitude by leaving me alone. Trusting that by my actions to save your life that I meant you and yours no harm," she replied in gentle rebuke to his suggestion that this was only her fault.

Turning back to the King she kept silent and decided to let the next move in this little game be his. The King studied her for another moment then greeted Tyon like an old friend and they exchanged a few pleasantries with one another.

"This is Mandis a mage and alchemists," the King said pointing to the little man on his right. "I know you've met my son and I'm obviously King Varian."

"Sire," Kimeara responded in both acknowledgement of his introduction of the mage and to his statement of who he is.

"I would ask you lady if I may use your name in front of my son and Mandis? It would make things easier," he said.

With the cat among the chickens she didn't see how it could hurt for her name to be used now so she replied, "You have my permission Sire."

"Kimeara you're here for two reasons that we'll get to in a moment but first I wanted to thank you for the service you rendered to my arrant son," he said throwing a quick look at the boy. "Without you intervention he most likely would have died before other help could arrive."

"I would have done it for anyone I'd come across Sire," she replied. "As I told your son the best thinks you could offer would been to have left me alone."

"I do wish that I could grant you your desire but at this time it is not possible," the King said.

There was a pause in the room while they studied each other for any sign of the other backing down from their position.

"Kimeara I've an entire Kingdom to look after and sometimes that means that an individual's personal privacy must come second. If you had been a known adventurer we wouldn't be here. Put yourself in my position if you can. An unknown and obviously powerful magic user is traveling through your kingdom in disguise and then suddenly they save the life of your son and disappear. Then when you try to locate them they flee and when you tack them down on the road they attack your guards. What would you do in that situation?" he asked.

"Probably the same as you have done Sire, or just maybe I would have taken the fact that they saved my son to heart and decided that it was worth the risk to let them go on their way," she replied hotly.

See that this method was getting him nowhere they King decided on a different tactic and said plainly, "If you answer my questions truthfully you my leave."

"No," was her only response.

"I know from Tyon that your father and mother are dead, do you any other family," he pressed. "I suspect, from the description of your powers, that you are a Warlock. Is that what you are Kimeara?"

"What I am is no concern of yours Your Highness," she replied.

"How did you lose your family?" The King asked.

"My mother died in child birth and my father died twelve years ago," she said hoping that if she gave him a little information they'd not press for more.

"How did he die?" Mandis asked.

"Suddenly," she said in response. She did not want to go into the details of her father's death with these men.

"Kimeara why won't you tell us about how he died?" asked Tyon.

"Because it's none of your business Tyon. None of you knew him, none of you know me. Knowing my past is not a something you have a right too," she said.

"If you will not talk of your past will you tell us why you tried to run instead of seeing the Prince?" The King asked.

"I ran to live Your Highness," she said.

"What do you mean?" The King asked.

This time Kimeara remained silent. She couldn't trust them not to be in league with her enemies. Why had the wanted her to confirm that she was a Warlock? Did they suspect who she was and want confirmation before they handed her over or sold her out to her enemies?

"This will be more pleasant if you would just answer our questions Kimeara," the King said.

"I've giving you more that you have a right to Your Highness," she said. "You know more than almost all others and I'll say no more."

Kimeara met the King's eyes with her steady gaze. For the next twenty minutes he asked her question after question, even small stupid things like what was her favorite food, and she didn't give him a single answer. The King's patience began to wear thin. Tyon tried reasoning with her and telling her that if she trusted them they could help her, that they weren't her enemies and could be her allies. She kept her eyes locked with that those of the King like this was some silent war between the two of them.

"Enough," the King said ending Tyon latest assurance to her that all would be well if she just talked. "If she will not answer on her own there are ways of getting to the truth of her,"

"What do you mean My Liege?" Tyon asked.

"Since you arrived with her yesterday Mandis has been preparing a potion of Truthful Remembrance to use if need," the King said. "With it she will tell us what we wish to know of her past and will have no choice in the matter."

Fear ran through Kimeara's features for the first time and she looked quickly at Tyon who didn't appear to be happy about this.

"Sire I do not believe she is your enemy or means you harm, but if you force this on her that may very well change," Tyon said softly to the King.

"I'll ask you one last time to tell me who you are Kimeara," the King said drawing her gaze back to him. "I don't wish to do this but I will if you force my hand. I'm not your enemy but I do not know if I can trust you and I must know."

Steeling her resolve Kimeara thought about blasting the King with her powers but decided against it. That would surely lead to her death and she was still hoping to get out of this alive and free. She couldn't give into the King though; she would give up her secret.

She looked upon the king with disappointment clear in her face and fear in her eyes. Then she slowly shook her head.

"So be it," the King said sadly. "Mandis do it."

"Father perhaps…" The Prince began.

"Silence!" The King said.

The prince stepped back and didn't offer any more words. He looked at Kimeara and mouthed _Sorry_.

The little mage moved toward Kimeara and she tried to back away but her guards grabbed her and forced her to the ground. She kicked and struggled as much as she could but in the end they were too strong. Her gaze sought out that of Tyon and she said simply to him "You promised no harm mage. Is this how you keep your word?"

He looked away at her accusation and again quietly pleaded with the King to stop this but the King would not be moved from his course. Mandis knelt by her head and with a wicked gleam in his eyes; he forced the potion down her throat.

The potion hit Kimeara's system like a hammer. She could feel it as it moved through her body and forced its way into her mind to seek out her memories. The potion almost seemed to have a mind of its own because once it had her memories it thrust her aside so she was almost looking in on herself from a third party view, yet at the same time she was experiencing everything first hand.

Against her own will she started reciting her most recent memories to the room around her. She couldn't stop it and as each memory came up she could feel the emotions that went with them like they had felt the first time. She realized that she was telling them of what happened in this very room but from her perspective.

"Tell us about how you saved the Prince", a voice said cutting through her monologue and guiding her in the direction it wanted her to go.

She found herself telling them all about how she was gathering in the woods for herb and how Calthix had been with her. She explained how they had found out about the Prince's situation and described the battle in such great detail that she could fell the ebb and flow of the spells she cast and felt the pain once again of the spear slicing her arm.

"Something's wrong," a voice said in the room.

"What?" another voice asked, she thought the second voice had belonged to the King.

"She's clutching her arm as if in pain and grimacing," the first voice, Tyon maybe, said.

"She was injured when rescuing me," a third younger voice said.

"What does it mean?" The second voice asked agan.

"It means that if we have her recount things that cause her physical or emotional pain she is going to relive them as if for the first time," the first voice said again.

While there conversation was going on she continued with her recollections of how she saved the Prince. She couldn't stop herself if she'd wanted to.

"Mandis," the first voice broke in again. "Did you bind the potion to separate her consciousness from her memory?"

"No," a little wheezy voice said.

"You idiot, that's why this is going wrong! Get out of here before I fry you!" The first voice yelled.

She was aware of someone leaving the room but simply finished her recounting and waited for them to ask her about what they wanted to know next.

"What can we do?" The second voice asked.

"Nothing," the first voice said in frustration. "The spell was keyed to make her tell us about the past she is hiding. Until we ask her to tell us she'll be stuck in this state."

"Then do it and may the gods forgive us," the second voice said.

"Better prey she forgives us," the third younger voice quipped.

"Kimeara," the first voice said softly. "Tell us your full name"

"Kimeara Annaka StarKoff," she heard herself say.

"Kimeara tell us about the past that you keep hidden from us," the second voice ordered.

So she told them about the night her father had died. It was worse that when she dreamed of it. For the entire time she was once again her twelve years old self and all the pain buried deep over time came rushing back to the surface. Her mental barriers couldn't block the pain or the anguish from hitting her and she started crying. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing if she wanted to.

She told them everything leaving nothing out, she cried for almost the entire time as she once again had to relive the horrors of her past. The more she told them the more she could feel the spells grip loosening on her. Unfortunately as the spell loosened the emotions and pains intensified and her hands once again felt like they were still gripping the beam and she felt them burn. She cried out in pain and clutched her hands to her chest, which was something she hadn't done that night. She felt someone's hands on her trying to sooth her but they offered no solace because she was lost in the darkness of her own past and right then she hated them more than she hated her enemies.

When they spell finally ran its course the last thing she had described to them was her time training in the woods with Calthix. When awareness to her surroundings returned to her she lashed out at everyone in the room with her mind, blasting them back away from her. She stuck out like a wounded animal trying to get it's tormenters to go away. Then she scuttled over into a corner and took out the metal pin she'd pried from her cot.

Quickly she drew a summoning circle on the ground and without any conscious thought scribed the inside with runes. She could see the other people starting to regain their sense and was vaguely aware of alarms going off. She drew as quickly as she could, absorbed in the task to the exclusion of all other concerns. Finishing she looked down at what she'd drew she saw a name appear out of the runes and she shouted out "Gorthen" while slapping her hand down on the symbols.

A great power surged from her and within the circle deep impenetrable shadows formed and slowly took on shape. A giant beast made entirely of shadow glided from the void. It was huge and completely blocked the rest of the room from view. She heard the door to the throne room bang open and heard people rush in. Calthix had told her about voidwalkers but this one was even larger that the norm. As it gained its full form, which was about seven feet tall, armor appeared on its shoulders, chest and back.

_I am here Mistress_; she heard an echoing voice say in her mind.

_Who are you_? She asked it inside her mind.

_I am Gorthen a Void Lord and I'm here to serve you Mistress_; it answered.

She couldn't keep her composure anymore so she curled up into a ball and shook while cried like she hadn't cried since she was a child. She tried to bring herself under control but the potion seemed to have stripped everything but the pain away. She couldn't restrain her emotions like she normally could and she couldn't concentrate enough to use her breathing techniques.

The King regained his feet and was shouting for order while Tyon pled for everyone to stand down. Two guards rushed Gorthen with swords drawn and he batted them away like flies, never moving from his position in front of her. The guards hit the far wall and slumped down at the base stunned. A moment later a mage cast a bolt of energy at Gorthen and while it struck it did no apparent damage. Power seemed to flow from Gorthen to envelop the mage who screamed and ran from the room.

"Everyone HALT!," King Varian's voice boomed across the room and all movement except Kimeara's sobs stopped.

"Demon we mean your Mistress no harm," the voice of Tyon broke the silence bravely stepping forward.

Gorthen looked over at Tyon and seemed to communicate with him. When Tyon replied you could almost hear the question the demon had asked.

"No we didn't mean for the spell to cause her pain. It was improperly made and while we realized it near the start the only way to cure her of the potion was for it to complete its purpose" Tyon said.

…

"I know we had no right but she refused to speak of her past and the King made the decision he felt was needed," he said.

…

"No, given what she said about what she went through I wouldn't have talked about it either," he admitted. "May I approach her to see if she is alright?"

…

"Very well, we'll stay back for now," he said.

"What did the demon say," King Varian asked.

"He doesn't trust us and will not let us approach until his Mistress is well," Tyon replied.

"How will she be well if we cannot tend her?" The Prince asked from behind the King.

"We must give her time, she had to relive a pain most cannot fathom" the King said his voice full of sorrow.

A new man entered the room and looked over the situation. Kimeara felt a power from him similar to her own and that was enough to shock her into control of her emotions and body once more. Sniffling and wiping at her eyes she peaked around Gorthen at the new comer.

The new comer was a man in his late mid-years with more wrinkles than a raisin and brown hair. More telling to Kimeara, an imp rode on the man's shoulder. When he looked over at her she saw only compassion in his face. Then he turned to face the front of the room where Tyon, the Prince and the king stood behind a line of guards.

"Sire," he said offering the King a deep bow.

"Sandahl," the King said in greeting.

"We felt the power of the summoning across the city and I came to help," Sandahl said.

"Do you know this woman?" The King asked with gesture to Kimeara who still hid behind Gorthen.

"No but she looks familiar," Sandahl said scratching his head.

He nodded to his imp and the imp flew and tried to get closer to Kimeara but Gorthen blocked all attempts to reach her. When it became clear that it wouldn't reach her the imp returned to its master mumbling things about "stupid mute beast" under its breath. Sandahl met the gaze of Gorthen and then nodded.

"It's highly protective of her right now. He will not allow us past," the King said.

"So he just told me," Sandahl said. "His name is Gorthen by the way. How did this come about?"

"She was forced to relive her worst memories with a potion that was not properly brewed," Tyon said. "It stripped away all her mental and emotional defenses and she had to experience every physical, mental and emotional pain like it was fresh all over again."

"Where's the idiot that screwed up that badly," Sandahl said with red lighting sparking from his eyes.

"He's been dismissed and will be dealt with," the King said.

"You should have come to us in the first place Sire," Sandahl said to the King.

"Remember who answers to whom here Warlock," the King said with steel in his voice.

"We didn't do this injustice to the girl," Sandahl said meeting the King's glare with one of his own.

The King actually had the good manners to look ashamed. The Warlock was right an injustice had been done. Now all the remained to be seen was how much damage was done along with it.

"We cannot undo what has been done," the King said. "We were going to call you when the spell ended since then we knew for sure that she was a Warlock; but before we could she blasted us all to the ground and summoned Gorthen."

"How did you know she was a Warlock?" Sandahl asked them.

"We suspected it from the descriptions of her rescue of the Prince and the magic she used when trying to flee. Then she spoke of being trained in the woods by an imp named Calthix before the spell ended," Tyon said.

"What! What name did you say?" Sandahl said grabbing Tyon.

Tyon and the King were stunned by Sandahl's reaction and couldn't seem to find their word. For the first time Kimeara spoke up.

"Calthix," she said breaking her silence and drawing the eye of everyone in the room. She slowly stood behind Gorthen.

Sandahl let go of Tyon and turned to face her, bewilderment on his face. He slowly approached her with his hands out at his side. When he was about five feet from Gorthen he stopped and looked intently at her face. He studied her for a long time and slowly bewilderment turned to shock, disbelief and wonder.

"Have the guards heard anything about her past or her name?" he asked the King without looking at him. Kimeara could see the wheels spinning in his mind.

"No Sandahl they arrived after the spell ended," the King answered.

"We need to clear the room now," Sandahl said.

"Leave all of you," the King ordered.

Quickly the guards and mages who flooded the room all left, leaving only the two original guards still under the spell of deafness behind with them. On a word from the King, Prince Anduin also left the room to attend his studies. Once the Prince had gone through the doors they were closed, sealing them all in with each other.

Weariness pulled at Kimeara and as much as she would like to stay on her feel she sunk down sitting with her back against the wall. The edges of her vision dimmed a little and she could feel the pull of unconsciousness but knew she couldn't give in.

Sandahl went down to one knee so he wasn't standing over her and said softly, "Kimeara? Kimeara StarKoff?"

Kimeara drew back terrified once again. Someone knew her name without being told, he must be one of her enemies or one of their agents. With her fears fresh in her mind and her thoughts scattered she acted without thinking.

_Attack_, she silently commanded Gorthen.

The Void Lord started toward Sandahl who leaped back with a grace that belied his age.

"No one move! Do nothing!" he yelled to the others and continued to back away from Gorthen. The Void Lord followed him with an air of such determination that no one doubted the outcome should Sandahl fall into his grasp.

"Kimeara, please call Gorthen off. I mean you no harm," he said calmly while continuing to elude the Void Lord.

"Liar, only my enemies know my name. Everyone else who did is dead or just found out while you were not in the room," she said.

"Please let me explain," he said. "I'll make no move toward you nor will anyone else, just have Gorthen stand down.

_Can I trust him?_ She asked Gorthen mentally.

_He hasn't used a spell on me or attacked you My Mistress. With his power he could dismiss me if he chose to yet doesn't_, Gorthen replied.

"Gorthen return to me," she said out loud and Gorthen drifted back to her side.

"Now what is the meaning of this?" The King demanded.

"I know who this young woman is my lord and more importantly I knew her parents," Sandahl said drawing a shocked gasp from Kimeara.

"Your father was Liam Star and your mother was Alanna Koff. Am I right Kimeara?" He said.

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked.

"I had the pleasure of teaching you mother when she was about the age you are now," he said. "Also I advised your father on how to hide after you were found out by calling Clathix when you were five."

"You've been summoning demons since you were five?" Tyon asked her.

Kimeara shrugged in response. _Couldn't_ _every Warlock_? She thought.

"This still doesn't prove that you are not my enemy," she said coldly to Sandahl.

"If you don't believe me summon Calthix and he'll vouch for me," Sandahl said.

"How do you know his name?" Kimeara demanded.

"He used to be your mothers familiar," he answered.

"Does that happen often?" the King asked.

"No, it almost never happens that two people within a generation of another would have the same demon," Tyon said.

"Tyon is correct. As you know Alanna died in childbirth, but what you don't know is that Calthix was with her and she asked him to protect her child if the child was born a Warlock," Sandahl said.

"So he waited and watched until she first drew on her power so he could be the first demon to respond and thus fulfill his promise to his last Mistress," Tyon said as much as asked.

"Correct," Sandahl said.

"This could still be a trick," Kimeara said and then added with more fire than she had. "I'll go along with it for now but if any of you make one move I'll blast you again."

"We shall take no action lady," the King said his word his bond.

_Gorthen I dismiss you_, she said in her thoughts.

_By your command Mistress I depart_, he replied and vanished.

"Are they always so formal?" She asked Sandahl.

"Yes, Void Lord's more so than most," he said with a slight smile.

Crouching down Kimeara once again drew a summoning circle on the floor and this time was careful to etch the symbols for Calthix not Gorthen. She found that the pattern for Gorthen was newly embedded in her mind and she knew she'd never forget it. When she was done she stood and lit the outer ring of the circle with green fire. It was getting harder to maintain control of her magic, she was reaching her limits and her power fluctuated while she tried pull on it. She summoned her last bit of control and she grabbed her power and called out "Calthix I summon you!"

Calthix appeared quickly in a ball of flame and as soon as he took in his surrounding he launched himself at Sandahl and clawed the man's cheek before anyone could react. Then Sandahl's imp tackled Calthix and the imp fight was on. Kimeara rushed forward and tried to pull the two apart but it didn't work. She stepped back with her limbs trembling and sharing a look with Sandahl they both said "I command you to stop" at the same time. Instantly both imps stopped fighting and returned to their respective masters. Calthix had a few cuts on him but the other imp had a broken wing and one eye was gouged. Sandahl healed the imp with a spell. Kimeara would have healed Calthix but she had nothing left to give. Summoning him had taken the last of her magical energies and she could barely keep her feet.

"Calthix what was that about?" Kimeara asked.

"He is the reason you father is dead Little Mistress," he said vehemently.

She looked over at Sandahl's face and saw guilt there along with the blood.

"Explain," she simply said.

"He was supposed to take care of those pursuing you and your father. Your father wanted to settle down and give you a more normal life than a life on the run. We contacted Sandahl here and he said he'd take care of it. Whatever he did it didn't work because they found us," he said bitterly flames shooting from his hands to the floor.

"Is this true?" She asked Sandahl.

"Yes. I did everything short of killing them to stop them, but I failed," he replied.

"Why didn't you kill them? Were their lives worth more than mine or my fathers?" She asked.

"No! I had orders not to kill them from their superiors who are the King's allies and are force for good in the world. The men who are responsible for the death of your' farther used to be with the Argent Dawn and their superiors needed them to fight the Scourge so I was ordered not to kill them or it would mean war between the Dawn and all Warlocks," he said.

"Are they still with the Dawn?" The King asked.

"No they split off and joined the Scarlet Crusade, which holds more to their hate filled ideals," Sandahl said.

"Calthix were you my mother's imp? Did Sandahl teach her?" Kimeara asked.

"Yes, to both Little Mistress," he replied.

With that confirmation her shattered mind and torn soul couldn't take anymore. The agony of the potion, the drain of her spell casting and the staggering revelations that followed all caught up with her. She pitched forward and collapsed to the ground. The last thing she felt and heard were strong hands lifting her up and Tyon saying "I've got her let's get her to bed" before she completely blacked out.


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

7 years ago

Menethil Harbor

Kimeara had been traveling the world for a year now with Calthix and this was her first trip to see the ocean. They'd stuck to small towns and villages in the back woods for the last year while her survival skills improved and last week Calthix had told her she was good enough to visit a city. It had been a week of hard travel but now their goal lay insight, Menethil Harbor. Looking down the road she could see a trade caravan about a quarter mile ahead of her. If she hurried she could tags along at the tail end of the column and, hopefully, no one would notice her enter the city.

She increased her pace and soon caught up to the back of the caravan where a young lad about her age was also walking. She fell into step beside him and he looked over at her.

"Head to the city?" He asked with a little lisp.

"Yup," she said simply.

"What for?" He asked.

"I'm meeting my da on the next boat," she said trying to sound like a slow country girl.

"That's nice. I'm working this caravan 'til I can get a job in a shop," he said.

They talked a little more about the trials of the road but once inside the city they parted ways. Kimeara made her way to the docks and finding the longest one went to the end of it to stare out at the sea. It was beautiful, so free and wide. So full of colors and movement and yet so calming at the same time. She'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"Going to Theramore lil' lady?" a voice said behind her.

"No, just looking at the sea for the first time," she said to the dock worker behind here. She'd walked right past him as he was helping to load a ship for departure and knew he was there.

"First time eh? Well she don't get much better than like she is today," he said of the sea and went back to his work.

Kimeara stood gazing out at the sea for a long while. She wondered if she and Calthix would ever travel it. It seemed like it would be a great journey. When she was done looking she went back to the inn in town and talked to the innkeeper about renting a room for a week. She had the coin to pay for it out right but negotiated for a reduced rate if she helped clean in the kitchen. When asked she said she was fifteen instead of thirteen. She was tall for her age and it was better if people thought she was older than she was or they might try to either send her off to a home, it had happened before, or take advantage of her. She had to be careful because people might try to do things to a young girl no matter what her age.

Once she was settled into her new room she summoned Calthix and told him of her day. She always spent time just talking to him and using him as a sounding board for her own thoughts. He'd offer her advice or criticism as the situation called for and would always treat her with understanding and patience. He was the best thing in her life and every day she was grateful to have him.

"How long would you like to stay here Little Mistress?" He asked.

"I booked the room for a week and got a reduced rate like you taught me," she said.

"Good. If you stay here for a little while I'll fly around and scope out any dangers that might be about," he offered.

"Ok, it's been a long morning and my cleaning starts late this afternoon so I think I'll take a nap," she said.

"I'll be back before you wake Little Mistress," he said and took off out the window after turning invisible.

Kimeara stripped and washed the grim of the road off of her with water from the urn by her bead. Then pulling on a night gown she climbed into bed for a nap. Her dream featured her riding the waves on a ship like the one the dock worker was loading. Her hair was streaming out behind her and the salt spray in her face. It was a good dream.

She was woken by the sound of a knock on her door and a voice saying her duties would start in an hour. She got up and clothed herself in her only dress and blouse. They were common cloths but were rugged and well maintained. She pulled on her brown satin gloves to cover her scars. She missed the blank ones Calthix had given her but they'd worn through last month. Then she pulled her hair into a pony tail and, with a nod to Calthix who was in the rafters, she went out to the kitchen to start cleaning.

The cook looked at her oddly for wearing gloves while washing dishes but Kimeara made an excuse concerning her fingernails and the cook let it pass. She washed dishes all night and when she returned to her room Calthix was sitting on the table beside her bed.

"No sign of any of our enemies Little Mistress," he said by way of greeting.

"Thank you Calthix," she said. "Do you mind standing watch tonight?"

"Not at all Little Mistress," he said.

She cleaned then hung out her gloves to dry, changed back into her night gown and got back into bed. She lay there for a while wondering what to do with her free time tomorrow and a thought came to her inspired by her dream.

"Calthix could we travel across the sea?" She asked.

"Not until you're older Little Mistress," he said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Humans are not as common in the land across the sea as they are here Little Mistress. It is a land of Elves and Orcs and other races with humans spread few and far between. There a young girl traveling by herself would be a much more tempting target than here where there are more human to look out for said young girl should she go missing. In many ways it is a rougher wilder land than you are used to and you need to be better trained in how to take care of yourself before we can go there," he said.

"When will that be?" She asked.

"It depends on how fast you learn and grow Little Mistress but I would say maybe when you're sixteen or seventeen you'll be ready," he said.

"But that's so long from now," she whined.

"The Ocean isn't going anywhere Little Mistress and the land across it will still be there when you're older," he said sternly.

"You win Calthix," she said. "But we're going when I'm older."

"Yes Little Mistress, now rest." he said.

Their week spent in Menethil Harbor passed quickly and as they left the city she was sad to see it disappear behind her. She should have been watching the road in front of her instead of that behind. When she turned forward again a large crocolisk swatted her on the right side with its tail.

Pain flared up her right arm and she knew it was broken. Over powering the pain she ran up a short incline away from the beast and looked back to see if it was following her. It wasn't because Calthix had taken flight and was throwing little balls of fire at it to keep it distracted.

"Run on Little Mistress. I'll keep it here and join you at the next mile marker," he called to her.

"Ok," she called back and took off at full speed for the next mile marker.

It took her almost ten minutes to reach because the pain in her arm jarred her with every step. When she reached the marker she sat down and reached into her pack for a split and some bandages. She hadn't managed to make a healing potion yet so she'd have to heal the old fashioned way. She picked up a good sized twig from beside the road and gritted it in between her teeth then proceeded to push her bones back into place. The pain was excruciating and she nearly passed out a couple of times but eventually she got the bones back into place. She then splinted her arm to keep them in place while the bone healed.

Exhausted she spat the twig out and leaned back again the marker and wondered what was keeping Calthix. She knew he hadn't "died", she would have felt his dismissal from this plane. It had happened once before with a run in with a Gnoll that had chased after her. She'd gotten away only because Calthix had sacrificed himself by staying behind. That had been only a few weeks after leaving the campsite he'd taken her to after her father died and she had almost been ready to return to it and live there forevermore. Calthix had talked her out of it when she summoned him back. She had learned a lot since then and if a Gnoll were to attack them now she was confident that they would win if it was the two of them together against the one Gnoll.

Finally she heard Calthix's wings as he approached. She got shakily to her feet and raised her left hand in greeting. Spotting her he came in for a landing on her left shoulder.

"I was starting to get worried Calthix," she said.

"Sorry Little Mistress, that croc had more fight in him than I thought and it took a long time to convince him to go away," he said. "How is your arm?"

"Broken but I've got it splinted so it should heal ok," she said.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" He asked.

"Yes but I'll manage. Let's get out of here," she said.

They left and headed toward Loch Modan and the dwarven villages around the lake. The last time they'd been there the dwarfs had been very kind and welcoming. The trip took over a fortnight and during that time Kimeara learned how to do everything as well with her left hand as she could have with her right.

Calthix continued to teach her about being a Warlock and the world around her and, like the demanding taskmaster he was, he gave her no time off for being injured. He made her learn the new things he taught her with her left hand. She knew she'd have to learn how to do the new things with her right once it was fully healed but she didn't doubt her ability or Calthix teaching skills.

It would still take another two months for her right arm to be back to normal. One month for the bone to finish healing and another month to return to her previous strength, but eventually she regained full use of her arm again. Every day after that she spent time doing every task with both hands and alternating which hand she used as the dominant hand.

Once she had mastered all her physical chores with both hands she proceeded with teaching herself to write with her left hand as well as her right. This took longer than she thought it would since she didn't have the fine motor control with her left hand she had with her right but with much practice she succeeded in that also. She felt proud of her success and continued to push herself further.

As the days rolled on she found new tasks to test he agility with both hands and she ended up taking up juggling to help her keep her skill up. She knew without being told that being ambidextrous would be of great benefit to her and she was determined to work her way toward that goal. She even taught herself to juggle while walking through the woods or down the road. At first she spent a lot of time picking up the rocks she'd juggle with until she got the hang of anticipating her forward movement with her tosses.

They traveled all through Lock Modan, spending nearly six months there before deciding to team up with a small group of the famous Dark Moon Faire and traveling south with them. They had needed a new act and her juggling fit right in. Soon she was juggling knifes instead of rocks and then even added flaming torches. From town to town they moved, never staying long before they decided to head off someone where new. More importantly none of the fair folk tried to pry into her past. They accepted her as she was and left it at that; besides most of them had a much more colorful past than her that they were here also trying to escape it. In the end the crocolisk breaking her arm might have been one of the most beneficial things to happen to her that year.

She'd learned how to use her left arm as fully and he right. She had learnt a new skill that could put food on the table and a roof over her head in juggling. She'd also had one of the most relaxing years she'd known. Most importantly the number one thing the croc had taught her was to keep her eyes on where she was going, not where she had been or where she wished she was.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kimeara slowly returned to consciousness. She could almost mark the minutes by how she became aware again of the world around her. First she felt like she was floating on a cloud. Then in the next minute she realized that she was in a bed so soft and warm that it might have almost been worth everything that she'd been through just to lie in this bed. Inch by inch she started to feel her body again and knew from past experience that this was a side effect of draining all her magic.

Damn, she thought. I haven't felt this bad since I pissed of those kobolds.

Reaching for her powers sent a sharp pain coursing through her head. Cringing she let go of the magic and became aware of two things. One, she was able to move her full body and while the pain had hit her mentally the rest of her seemed fine. Two, someone was in the room with her.

Opening her eyes she squinted against the light coming through the window and looked at the person sitting in the chair by her bed. In it was a young woman maybe a few years older than herself. She had a soft face and straight black hair and wore robes similar to that which she saw on Sandahl. A staff that seemed to pulse with magical energy rested against the wall next to her. She had a book in her lap and appeared to be reading it.

"Excuse me but my I have some water?" Kimeara asked softly. Her throat was extremely dry and her tongue felt thick and fuzzy.

At her question the lady in the chair pointed to the table beside the bed and the pitcher of water it held, not looking up once from her book.

Kimeara slowly got out of bed and got herself a drink of water. Looking down she found herself in the night dress from her pack. Startled she looked around the room and spotted all her other gear next to a large armoire. The room, while not overly large, was bigger than any room she'd stayed in before.

Walking to the armoire she opened it and discovered all her cloths from her pack had been put into it and upon feeling her travel cloths she discovered that the enchantments had been restored. She gently took them out and held them. Over the years she'd become much attuned to the enchantments and knew them like the back of her hand. These enchantments were similar in nature to the old ones, but far more powerful.

"If you care to freshen up there's a small wash room through the door on the right," the woman in the chair said.

"Thank you," Kimeara replied. She went through the door, still holding her cloths and found a tub of steaming water waiting for her. She took off her night gown and gently stepped into the water. Kimeara let out a soft sigh of pleasure she gently eased herself into the tub and let the water work. They had scented it with jasmine and it was one of the most pleasurable baths she'd ever had.

After about thirty minutes in the bath the water had started to cool. Wishing the heat had lasted longer she stopped relaxing and quickly cleaned herself before getting out of the bath. She found a soft cloth to dry herself with and then clothed herself. She didn't know what was going to happen now that she was up but she was going to be prepared for it. Going back into the room she immediately noticed that Calthix had shown up when she'd been in the bath and was perched on the end of the bed frame.

"Greetings Little Mistress, "Calthix said.

"Hello Calthix," she said walking over to him and stroking his neck.

"Are you well again Little Mistress?" He asked.

"Better but my magic is worn out. It'll take time for my spirit to recover," she said.

"Warlock StarKoff…" the woman in the chair started to say getting to her feet.

"Never use that name," Kimeara said vehemently turning to face the woman.

"What shall I call you?" The woman asked abashed.

"Kimeara, my secret is out anyway so it doesn't matter if you use my name. Just do not use my last one," Kimeara replied.

"Kimeara, my name is Nadine and I'm apprenticed to Warlock Sandahl," the woman said. "I was told to offer you a restorative potion should you require one."

"Why didn't they give me one when I was out of it? By the way how long was I out?" Kimeara asked.

"You were out two days Little Mistress," Calthix said after coming to land on her shoulder. "Sandahl also said that after what was done to you that they wouldn't give you any potions without your express permission unless it was to save your life."

"Wise of him," Kimeara said starting to remember her anger at what had been done to her.

"Should I get the potion for you Kimeara?" Nadine asked.

"Yes," Kimeara said.

Nadine hurried out of the room and when the door was closing Kimeara caught sight of a man standing guard outside her door. They had moved her into a better room but it looked like she was still their prisoner.

While Nadine was gone she looked through her pack and found everything there but her potion supplies and her hunting knife. She did find that her herb book had been returned to her and quickly put it into a pocket sewn into the inside her tunic for the exact purpose. She wasn't going to chance it getting taken away again.

She inspected every nook and cranny of the room looking for other ways out and any openings. Kimeara also looked for anything that could serve as a weapon if the need arose; unfortunately nothing was to be found. She didn't find anything that would serve as a weapon unless she wanted to break off one of the post of the bed, which would be obvious.

The only other door beside the main one was the one to the wash room and there was no exit from there. The window was large but they were high up in the castle and the walls were smooth so there was no escape in that direction. Giving up for now she walked over to the chair that Nadine had vacated and sat down.

Before too long had past she heard footsteps approaching the door again. It opened to admit Nadine and Tyon. She watched as they both entered and stood just inside the door.

"May I talk with you?" Tyon asked.

"Am I free to go?" Kimeara countered.

"Yes as soon as you wish you may leave, but the King has asked to see you again if you're willing. He acknowledges that what was done to you by the potion was wrong and would understand if you have no desire to see him," Tyon answered.

"You may talk and I may or may not go see the King before I leave," Kimeara replied. While Tyon has said that the King would understand if she refused to see him, she thought that it would probably not be the wisest course of action.

"I have your potion," Nadine said holding out a small vial filled with blue liquid.

"Thank you Nadine. Please pass my thanks to Sandahl for the potion," Kimeara said taking the vial.

"Sandahl also wishes to talk with you before you leave," Nadine said.

"What time is it?" Kimeara asked.

"Just after midday Little Mistress," Calthix said from her shoulder before either Tyon or Nadine could respond.

"You may tell Sandahl that he may talk to me at his convince after I'm done talking with Tyon," Kimeara said.

"I'll let him know," Nadine said and left the room.

"The King?" Tyon asked.

"Still deciding," Kimeara said. She opened the vial and downed the potion all at once. Making a face at the disgusting taste she tucked the empty vial and stopper into a pocket for later use.

"He is sorry for what happened, Kimeara," Tyon said. "As am I."

"That doesn't change anything," Kimeara said bitterly looking into his eyes and letting her anger slip out through her lips. "Do you have any idea of what that felt like? Of how horrible it was to be stuck there reliving the worst moments of my life just to satisfy the curiosity of a king?"

"No I don't Kimeara and I'm sorry for what occurred," Tyon said apologizing again. "I don't disagree with the King's belief that he needed to know if you were a threat or not; but it was gone about in the wrong way and you paid the price for that. The King knows this and would like to make what reparations that he can."

"What should I tell him? That everything is just peachy between us to ease his conscience?" She asked sarcasm thick in her voice.

"No, you should jest talk to him," he said calmly. "He could be a powerful person to have on your side."

"Will he kill my enemies for me?" She asked.

"No but he might be able to give you support if that is the path you chose to walk," Tyon said. "Also you could have a safe harbor here anytime you're in the area. A place where you could relax without fear of those who hunt you, a place that maybe someday you could call home."

"I said I'll think about it Tyon," she said trying not to be intrigued by what he offered on behalf of the King. "Don't push me for any more than that. I intended to leave sometime after my talk with Sandahl. Come see me once my meeting with him is over and I'll have an answer to if I wish to see the King or not."

"You don't intend to stay any longer?" He asked.

"No, I plan to leave as soon as possible," she replied.

"How will I know when you're done meeting with Sandahl?" He asked

"Please don't insult my intelligence Tyon," she said smugly. "I know that until I chose to leave this city or the King call's them off that I'm being watched."

"Very well, in the meantime you have run of the castle garden if you wish," he said and then departed.

"What do you think Calthix?" Kimeara asked once the door had closed behind Tyon.

"It's the same game of survival that we've been playing Little Mistress, the only difference now is that there are more players on the board," he said. "We now know that your enemies have allies by way of the Scarlet Crusade. You would be wise to cultivate some allies of your own if we are to go after them."

"What if I just ran again?" Kimeara asked.

Running had been their strategy all these years. Always on the move, never staying in any one place for too long, keeping their eyes open for signs of danger. It was a rough way to live but it had worked since she was twelve. From time to time she would get spotted and would have to elude capture or escape if she did get captured, but for eight years she'd run free.

She was hesitant to give that up. She always wanted a simpler life but after having to relive her memories, Kimeara wondered if she would be content with that type of life if she did gain it once again. She always thought that would be the life she'd have if her father hadn't been murdered. Looking back she wondered if she would have been happy working in an inn all these years instead of seeing the world as she had. Sure the fear of discovery was hard to live with but out there in the woods, exploring new places and things, she felt alive like she never did in any village, town or city. She'd had many a great adventure and knew that others her own age had barely left the village they'd been born in much less seen as much of the world as she.

"Everyone has to stop running eventually Little Mistress. That doesn't mean that you have to leave the life of adventure," Calthix said gently sensing her thoughts.

"How could I trust them?" She asked once again turning to her oldest friend and mentor for advice.

"They do mean you no harm Little Mistress," he said consolingly. "Their actions may have resulted in you being hurt but it was not their intent. You can forgive them and move on Little Mistress."

"It so much to take in all at once Calthix," she said hating that she sounded like her twelve year old self again. She'd grown so much since this she'd thought she was beyond the need of advice and of someone telling her it would be alright.

"Why don't you meditate in the garden?" He asked. "It'll help you come to terms with all that has happened in the last few days Little Mistress. Then you can think on your options with a clear head and reach your own conclusions."

"Still my teacher," she said fondly.

"Only when you need me to be Little Mistress," he said with affection in his own voice.

"Thank you Calthix," she said. "Someday you'll have to tell me of my mother."

"It would be my pleasure Little Mistress," he said and he left her shoulder to sit in the window.

Kimeara went to the door and opened it.

Upon seeing her, the man guarding her door said, "Can I get you anything ma'am?"

"Yes, I'd like some food please and after that I'd like to visit the gardens," she replied.

"Right away ma'am," the guard said and signaled a passing servant to go get their guest some food.

"Are you guarding me or the rest of the castle from me?" Kimeara asked once the servant had left.

"Both ma'am," the guard said with a smile.

"Good to know," she said and retreated back into her room.

Less than ten minutes later a soft knock sounded on her door.

"Enter," she said.

A servant came in and placed a tray of food and a mug of ale on the table beside the bed and left again with a quick bow.

The smell of fish chowder filled the room and Kimeara's stomach let out a loud rumble. Laughing softly to herself she dug into the food and ale. Everything was perfect. The ale, light and not too heavy, was the flawless complement to the perfectly seasoned chowder, and there was even a small loaf of bread that was perfect for dipping into the chowder.

She enjoyed the meal and all too soon it was over. Pleasantly full it now seemed like a great idea to go to the gardens and meditate. With Calthix once again on her shoulder she went to the door and asked the guard to show her to the gardens.

They passed through the castle and Kimeara noticed many of the guards they past casting furtive glances at her and Calthix. Once or twice she even saw a few grip their weapons a little as they passed.

Kimeara sighed. It looked like stories and rumors of her powers were running rampant through the castle. She wondered what they'd be like in the city beyond. She didn't like people being afraid of her but she didn't have any idea on how to put their fears at ease.

"Pay them no mind ma'am," the guard beside her said guessing her irritation from her sigh. "They get worked up over something new every other week. It'll pass given time."

"Thank you," she said.

They reached the main hall and proceeded down it for a little way before turning right into a small hallway that led into the small garden inside the palace walls.

The garden was more of a small court yard than a true garden but with all the stone around her this little half acre of nature felt like a blessing. There were neatly trimmed hedges all around the garden giving it a sense of privacy. Walking into the middle she found a small stone bench that sat opposite a fountain and asked the guard if she could be left alone.

"I'll wait for you by the entrance," he said and left her.

Pulling up her legs she crossed them on the bench and then closed her eyes. She took several cleansing breaths and then settled into a steady rhythm. Slowly her mind settled until she was in a perfect trance.

Kimeara sought out her magic and was relieved that she didn't get blasted with pain this time. The potion had done much to restore her spirit and if she could restrain from using magic for a few days, she would be back to normal. She hoped that the near future would be easy on her. She'd had enough excitement for the moment and just wanted some time to recover.

As she sat there Kimeara let the events of the last few days run through her mind. She had to admit, even if only to herself that some of this was her fault. She knew she should have left town as soon as she rescued the Prince. She had foolishly thought she was more skilled than those looking for her and that had made her reckless. If she had been more careful none of this would have happened.

She also had to admit that Tyon was right, and that was even harder than admitting she was wrong. If she had gone to the Prince instead of running all this unpleasantness might have been avoided. She'd probably still have ended up here since she would have refused to reveal her past or her identity to them. Eventually they would have tired of her evasions and would have brought her before the King.

What's done was done and she needed to forgive the others for the decision's they had to make as much as she had to acknowledge her own role in the events that passed.

Delving deeper in the conscious she found within herself that she was justified in being upset with what had been done to her. The King may have been right in trying to protect his kingdom from someone that he saw could be a threat. That didn't excuse what they'd done to her.

That little mage Mandis was an idiot but she didn't think he had made a "mistake" in his brewing of the potion. She remembered the wicked smile on his face when he fed her the potion. He had wanted to inflict as much pain on her as possible with it. She would have to deal with him if he tried anything else. She didn't think the King, Tyon or Sandahl were involved with her enemies but that didn't mean others weren't.

Kimeara let the anger she felt flow out of her. She envisioned is leaving her body with each breath and floating away on the wind. She knew she needed to be calm and centered to deal with Sandahl and the King. She didn't want to make more enemies even if she didn't want to stay here. She'd have to be smart about what she said and not to lose her tongue in anger. Her mouth tended to have a habit of walking her right into trouble and she needed to make sure that didn't happen here.

She thought over what Tyon and Calthix had said about having allies and how she could stop running. Looking at her situation from all sides she had to admit that having a place that she could feel safe and be watched over appealed to her greatly. She'd no longer have to be always on the guard against the evil of the world.

I could take a day off and relax, she thought. She'd taken days off before, but that had always been when she was deep in the wilds with no one around. She had never really relaxed around anyone for as long as she could remember.

She also spent time remembering her father and that horrible night. Her mental and emotional blocks were still open and she felt the fear and anguish equally, though this time she didn't cry. She looked over what had happened to her and instead of feeling terror she felt acceptance and a desire for vengeance.

In examining her feelings and her actions Kimeara also came to the realization that while she had hid from her enemies, she'd also hidden from herself. She'd buried her emotions deep over the years. It had started out as a way for her to survive as a child. She couldn't have functioned if she felt all this pain when she was so young.

When she was older she was so involved in creating disguises for herself that she used those tools of burying who she really was to help perfect her cover. She'd always think of herself Kimeara but she had not actually been Kimeara in a long time. She had let her fear both of her enemies and of her emotions slowly strip her of who she was.

Maybe now was the time for her to reclaim who she was?

She'd been meditating nearly an hour when she heard the footsteps of someone approaching through the hallway. She opened her eyes just as Sandahl walked in with Nadine and the guard at his side. Spotting her on the bench he approached her and offered her a nod in greeting.

"Kimeara how are you feeling?" He inquired.

"Better Sandahl," she replied offering him a nod in return. "Thank you for the restorative, it's helped out a lot."

"I'm glad that it's helping," he said. "May we sit with you?"

"Yes, "she replied and motioned for them to seat themselves.

"You may leave," Sandahl said to the guard.

"I'm sorry Lord Sandahl but I cannot, I have my orders," the guard said. "The King said I'm to stay with her at all times if there are others with her."

"Very well," Sandahl said, knowing it would be pointless to argue with the guard.

"What would you like to discuss Sandahl?" Kimeara asked.

"First I wanted to apologize for what has happened in the last few days and for failing to keep your enemies away from you and your father," he said.

"You did the best you could in both situations Sandahl," she said having come to terms with this during her meditation. "One man cannot stop all the evil in the world. I know you did what you could and I've heard of the work the Dawn does to protect people from the Forsaken. I agree that crossing them would have been a bad decision."

"Thank you for saying so Kimeara," he said. "I've also come to offer you a place with us."

"Us?" She asked in question.

"The Order of Warlocks," Nadine said in answer.

"The Order works to guide and train novice Warlocks in their art," Sandahl said. "We also work with the King for the good of the Alliance and answer to his orders. We support and help one another as needed and give a structured environment for young Warlocks to grow and learn."

"You make it sound like some kind of school and cult mixed into one," Kimeara said.

"In a way it is, but I think it would be more accurate to call us a guild with bylaws and memberships and support structures," he said smiling.

"He speaks the truth Little Mistress," Calthix said. "Your mother was with The Order for many years but left when she didn't like the way it was run. It's not for everyone and only maybe three of five warlocks are part of The Order."

"He is correct," Sandahl said. "We're not for everyone and even those who do join us sometimes change their mind and chose to part way, just like your mother did. I only wish to extend an invitation to join our ranks."

"You have much power Kimeara," Nadine side. "I've been with the Order since I was fifteen and your skill far surpasses mine."

"I've had to use my powers to survive out in the wilds and on the road many times," Kimeara said acknowledging Nadine's praise and continued diplomatically. "Between fighting for my life and being taught by Calthix I've learned a lot, but I'm sure there are many things that you know from being with the Order that I have no clue on."

"That is exactly why we'd like you to join us Kimeara," Sandahl said. "We could fill the gaps in your knowledge and help you reach your full potential."

They sat in silence for some time while Kimeara processed this information.

Calthix had said that her mother left the group because she didn't agree with the way it was run. Kimeara really didn't want someone telling her what to do, how to do it and when to do it. The thought of having people she could go to and seek help from was a nice one and it would be interesting to work and be around others of her own kind. Since she'd started coming into her full powers she had felt many others like her in her travels but she hadn't the courage to approach any of them. She thought the offer over and came up with a compromise that might work.

"Sandahl I do appreciate your offer but I'm afraid I must decline," she said and Nadine let out a little gasp of shock at her refusal.

"May I ask why?" He said with a hint of sadness at her rejection.

"I'm used to doing things my own way and I don't like the idea of answering to someone," she said. "But that doesn't mean your group doesn't interest me. Maybe we can talk from time to time if I have any questions for you or if you might need my help with something and I'm able to be of assistance we could work together?"

"Kind of an open agreement to help each other as needed?" He asked.

"Exactly," Kimeara agreed. "That way we don't lose contact and I get a chance to see how you guys work and you get the same chance with me."

"Agreed," he said and took a ring with symbols carved into it from his pocket and handed it to her. "This ring will let others of The Order know that you can be trusted and when you see its match you'll know you can trust the wearer. We have a few Warlocks in almost every major city and outpost in Human hands. Warlocks of other races of the Alliance are also members of The Order and are stationed in their own cities and outpost. You'll find shelter and assistance wherever you go."

"Thank you Sandahl, this means a lot to me," Kimeara said while she slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of her right hand.

"It's my pleasure to help Alanna's daughter," he said solemnly and reached out to hold her hands. "You look just like her but your height and eyes you owe to your father. They were both good people and deserve to be avenged."

"They will be," Kimeara said with barely sheathed steel in her voice.

"If you need anything before you leave the city Calthix knows where to find us," he said standing to go. "Be safe in your travels Kimeara"

"And you in yours Sandahl," she said rising also.

When Sandahl and Nadine left Kimeara asked Calthix, "Did I make a mistake?"

"No Little Mistress I think you made the best choice available," he replied. "You wouldn't have done well in The Order; they are very strict and have many rules. They are good at what they do but they stifle ingenuity and try to make everyone conform to their ways."

"Is that why Nadine follows Sandahl around and doesn't talk much?" She asked.

"Yes, that is considered the appropriate behavior for an apprentice to take in the presence of her Master," he said.

"You're right. I wouldn't have liked it in The Order," she said thinking of how hard she found it to control her tongue. "You're the only teacher I need."

"Thank you Little Mistress," he said. "Tyon is approaching, what will you tell him?"

"The only thing I can tell him," she said. "I'll see the King and do my best to make sure I don't leave another enemy behind me."

"What if the King offers you something similar to Sandahl, Little Mistress?" He asked.

"Then I think I'll make the same counter offer Calthix," she said. "I'm tired of having to run all the time but I don't want to give up a life on the road either. So, maybe I can offer to work for him from time to time in return for him helping to keep my enemies away and for him getting me information on them."

"Why would you need information on them, Little Mistress?" Calthix asked.

"Because Sandahl was right Calthix," she said ominously. "My parents do deserve to be avenged.

"Do you think you're ready for that Little Mistress?" he asked seriously.

"No. Not yet, but soon," she said.

Tyon came into the garden and asked her simply, without any real hope in his voice, "Will you see him?"

"Yes," she replied shocking Tyon and motioning for him to lead the way.

As she fell in step behind him she thought over what she'd come up with while meditating. She'd lived her life afraid of her enemies because they had powerful friends and allies. She'd never thought before of getting allies of her own. She'd always been fearful of being betrayed so she had gone it alone. This game had always been between her and her enemies, the "holy man" and his followers. Now Sandahl and King Varian were new players with pieces of their own on the board.

Sandahl is on my side, she thought. But what will the King choose?

They walked in silence through the halls of the palace until they were once again before the throne room door. Pausing outside Kimeara thought of all the ways this could go. The king could be furious with her presumption and deny her request. He could still sell her out to her enemies in the hope of gaining their allegiance. He could be so angry with her that he would throw her in the dungeon.

In spite of all her fears she had a feeling that if she played her cards right she'd get him to agree to her request. She might have to offer a little more in the way of answering to the King than she did with Sandahl but the benefits would probably be worth it. If not she could always run again, but she didn't want to.

She felt deep inside of her that it was time to stop running and step out of the shadows. It was time for her to be recognized as a force to be reckoned with. It was time for her enemies to start to fear her. She was no longer a scared little girl that could be pushed around and hunted like a dog. She had power, and it was growing. She was no longer a pawn being moved by others. She was a player in her own right and moved by her own freewill.

It's time to change the rules, and at the thought with a small smile touching her lips she entered the King's throne room again.


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Entering the Throne room for a second time was nothing like the first. This time there were multiple guards and mages spaced throughout the room at even intervals. The Prince was again beside the King but Mandis was nowhere in sight. There were also several advisers to the King in the room and other people dressed in armor that seemed to be military leaders. As Kimeara and Tyon edged closer she could see a messenger in front of the King. He was describing what sounded like attacks by undead warriors.

"We need help Sire," the messenger said. "The militia can barely keep the undead out of the town and travel through Duskwood has become a danger to all."

Duskwood. Kimeara had been through there several times, it was a small town about four days of hard travel south of Stormwind. She'd heard rumors of trouble with the undead in that area for years but all the times she'd been through she had had more trouble with giant spiders and renegade worgen than with any undead. She wondered what had changed to cause such alarm.

"I'll discuss this with my Military advisers and we'll find a solution to this problem," the King said to the messenger. "Go get a meal in you, I know you've had to travel a long ways on horse back."

With that the messenger departed and the advisers started spouting all sorts of thoughts and ideas at the King. Kimeara was baffled at how he seemed to follow the various speakers all at once. He offered an opinion here and there and sometimes shot down an idea as out of hand. When he spoke everyone stopped to listen and ponder what he had said. There was a presence of authority and command that Kimeara had never felt before and she understood for the first time why the people loved their King. He had a way about him the bespoke of calm better times, even in the face of a crisis or grim tidings he was a rock that others could rely upon.

Soon it was decided to send a contingent of men to the south to bolster the militia in Duskwood. They would leave at first light tomorrow and would hopefully either eradicate the threat or buy time for a more permanent solution to be found. As different messengers we sent off to muster the men and to check on supplies the crowd parted enough so that the King spotted Kimeara and Tyon toward the rear of it. He acknowledged them with a glance.

"Gentlemen I have something's to do now. We'll meet again in two hours. I want contengency plans for what we can do if this plan doesn't work," he said to the room at large.

No one questioned his decision and quickly left with their aides in a bustle of movement that astounded Kimeara. She didn't know a room could be cleared so quickly. Soon the only ones left were the guards, the King, Tyon, and Kimeara and her guard.

"Leave us," the King said to the various guards around the room.

"My Lord…" on of the mages began.

"Now," the King said his voice brooking no argument.

All the guards snapped a quick salute to their king and filed out of the room. The last to leave was the one who had been guarding Kimeara all day and he didn't leave until getting a brief nod from the King. Once they were alone the King dropped his demeanor of command and sat upon his throne. The Prince next to him was practically jumping with excitement.

Approaching with Tyon, Kimeara decided to lead off with good manners and when she was before the King she knelt before him. After a moment of hesitation Tyon did the same next to her. While she didn't normally agree with this type of behavior, she didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with the King now that she thought they might be working together.

"Rise," the King said.

Kimeara stood and saw a pleased but slightly shocked look in the Kings eyes; she also offered a deep bow to the Prince who acknowledged the move with a seated bow of his own.

"You requested to see me Sire," Kimeara said looking back at the King.

"I did Kimeara," the King said. "I wanted to offer you my sincerest apologies for what happened with the potion. I had not expected it to harm you in the way it did and while I stand by my actions, the outcome was not what I would have wished it to be."

"I'm willing to forgive past events Your Highness. You acted as you thought you must and if I had been more forthcoming with you this situation might have been avoided. However if something like this happens again I will, then I will not be so forgiving," Kimeara said her voice growing hard towards the end.

"If you hadn't gone through what you do I would take offense at your statement, but you are correct and what happened will not be repeated," the King said sitting straighter on his throne.

They both paused and the tension slowly flowed out of the room. They had both said what needed to be said and now it was time to leave what had occurred in the past.

"I've heard from Sandahl that while you declined his invitation to join with the Order, but that you have agreed to keep in contact with them?" The King asked.

"That is true," Kimeara said. "I have no wish to have others constantly telling me what to do and how to behave. The knowledge the Order possesses could be of great benefit to me so I came up with a compromise that seemed to please Sandahl."

"Sandahl is a good man and I trust his judgment in most things and I think you'll be glad you decided to keep contact with those who can help you with your art," the King said.

"Thank you Your Highness," Kimeara said.

"Would you be willing to work for me?" The King asked.

"That would depend upon what you wish of me Sire," Kimeara said.

"From your previous statements I know you wouldn't be willing to swear your allegiance to me but I had hoped that we could come to a similar understanding to that which you have with Sandahl," the King said. "I have many resources at my command and could shelter you from you enemies and, should you wish it, offer you support in going after them.

"What would you ask of me in return?" Kimeara asked.

"That you would perform services for me should I require your skills. That you would check in with me to see if there was anything that needed attention or before taking out anyone that might have workings with me or my kingdom," the King replied.

"You ask for much," Kimeara said thinking the offer over. It wasn't bad but it gave the King more influence in her life than she had wanted.

"I do," the King said. "If you want vengeance for what happened to your father then my offer would be of immense value to you ultimate goal. If you wish to continue to continue to run and hide then I have "

"I would not agree to staying my hand if it meant protecting my own life or the life of another," Kimeara said. "Even if that person was allied with you or of value to the working in your kingdom. If someone attacks me their life is forfeit if it means saving my own."

"That would be acceptable to me if only in the heat of battle or them most dire of situations," the King said.

"One last thing Your Highness," Kimeara said. "I'm not an assassin. I wont kill people for political gain or to prove a point. Aside from those who've hunted me and murdered my father, I will not use my powers for murder."

"Agreed," the King said.

"Then we have a deal. I'll work for you in exchange for protection and helping me take down my enemies," Kimeara said casting her lot in with that of the King and hoping it wasn't a mistake.

"I'm glad to have your services and will do everything in my power to fulfill my end of our bargain," the King said. "I have a task that I could use your help with now if you're willing?"

"Duskwood," Kimeara said guessing what the King was referring to.

"Yes. As you heard the town is under attack my undead and while this is normal for the are the intensity and frequency of the attacks has escalated of late. I would ask that you go along with the detachment I'm sending and see if you could find the source of this change," the King said.

"When would I be leaving?" She asked.

"In the morning," the King replied. "Do you have a horse?"

"No Your highness, horses attract attention but I do know how to ride," she replied.

"I'll supply you with one from my stables and it is yours to keep as payment for what has been done to you and your agreement to work with me," the King said. "I'll also be sending Tyon with the detachment to assist you should you need."

"I don't need a babysitter," Kimeara said firmly.

"No but now that you've agreed to work with me you need to get use to not doing thing by yourself. I may need you to work with others from time to time and this is the perfect chance to start," the King said just as firmly.

"As you wish Your Highness," she said, knowing a lost battle when she saw one.

"Tyon will see that your personal effects are returned to you as soon as possible and I talked with my chief alchemists and you'll be supplied with what herbs you might need in your travels," the King said.

"Thank you Your Highness," she said. She'd have to look over the herbs when her supplies arrived to make sure they were up to her standards and that nothing was missing from those that she already had.

"If you wish to rest the room you were in is yours whenever you should desire it, or if you prefer you may seek accommodations at one of the inn's in the city," the King offered.

"There is an inn in the dwarven district that I've frequented before in my visit to the city. Once I have my things I'll take a room there. You can have Tyon find me when it is time to go in the morning," Kimeara said.

"Very well. Your possession's will be returned to you within the hour and your horse will be waiting at the gate with the detachment," the King said standing.

"By your leave Sire," Kimeara said bowing deeply to the King.

"You may go," the King said formally with a little wave of his hand dismissing her.

Kimeara turned to leave but for the first time in the meeting Calthix move and left her shoulder and flew to be face to face with the King.

"I warn you only once King," Calthix said. "Betray my Mistress and I'll be paying you a visit and all your guards, mages and protections will not stop me from exacting vengeance on you and all your line."

The whole room paused while the King processed the demons threat. Kimeara was sure for a second that Calthix had gone too far and they were about to be in serious trouble. Almost a minute passed with the King showing no emotion at all, he gazed locked with Calthix who continued to hover in front of him. Then, with a small twitch of the lips, the King smiled and everyone breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"I like you frankness demon," the King said. "Be at in in knowing that I take your warning to heart and that even without it I would not betray your Mistress."

"Good," Calthix said flying back to Kimeara's shoulder.

With that Kimeara left the King standing in the throne room with his son and Tyon.

When they were in the hall the guard stationed to her fell instep behind her. She headed off to the room she had woken up in.

"What were you thinking Calthix?" Kimeara asked him softly.

"Just reminding the King that though you've agreed to work with him that he doesn't own you. He needed to know that there would be consiquences if he treated you poorly or betrayed you Little Mistress," he said.

"He might not take kindly to that," she said.

"No, he will respect what I said and why I said it," he said. "If he was going to take any offense he would have done so then."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "He could always come after us later."

"I sure Little Mistress," Calthix said. "The King isn't one to plan out revenge for later. If he was going to take any action for my words he would have done so then."

"That was a big gamble to take Calthix," she said.

"No Little Mistress. There was no gamble, I knew he would respond as he did or I would have said what I said to him and we'd be running again," Calthix replied.

"So we can trust him to keep his word?" Kimeara asked.

"Yes Little Mistress," he said. "The King and Sandahl both will stand beside you and will not betray you. You still need to be on guard with those around them but they themselves are trust worthy."

"What do you think of this mission to Duskwood?" She asked him.

"I think it will be a good chance for you to show the King your worth and that you might learn of a place for you in the world Little Mistress," Calthix replied. "You've learned all that I could teach you over the years and this will be a good way to put those skills to use. There will be new situations that you've never encountered before and you'll have to figure out how to handle them. It'll test your limits and you'll find yourself able to overcome new obstacles. As the King said you've never worked with others before and this will teach you how. Everything new you learn will make you more dangerous to your enemies and give you the skills you need to defeat them."

"Do you think it wise of me to go after my enemies?" She asked seeking assurance from her oldest friend and teacher.

"Yes Little Mistress," Calthix said. "I had hoped that you'd chose this path, but it was something you had to come to on your own and in your own time."

"Thank you Calthix," she said.

The King was true to his word and within an hour of returning to her room her hunting knife and herb satchel had been returned to her. She'd spent some time going over the herbs it now contained and found that they were as good as anything she had gathered on her own. She had enough herbs to make a dozen healing potions and a handful of potions that would help restore her spirit if she needed them. She'd also found some ingredients to temporarily increase strength or stamina. Such things would help if they had to go on an extended sortie.

Looking out the window she could see that it was near dusk. She wondered if the inn she'd told the King about would still have a room available for her. She wanted to make some of the potions tonight and if she left now she'd not have time to do so.

_Maybe it would be best to stay here tonight_, she thought.

Kimeara went to the door and opened it. Her guard was still outside and snapped to attention upon seeing her.

"Ready to leave ma'am?" The guard asked.

"No," she said. "I've decided to stay here tonight. I have some work to do before I leave with the detachment tomorrow and moving to the inn would take time away from that. Could you inform the King and Tyon that I'll be remaining here tonight?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll have the next servant by send word," he said.

"Still not leaving me?" She asked smiling.

"No ma'am," he said with a grin of his own.

"Could you also have some supper sent up?" She asked.

"Right away ma'am," the guard said and Kimeara started to close the door.

"And ma'am," the guard said causing her to pause.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm glad you decided to help the King with what's going on in Duskwood. I've a sister in the militia out there and I was hoping that you could get this letter to her?" He said holding out a letter.

"Sure," Kimeara said taking the letter. "What her name, and whats yours by the way?"

"My name is Waldon ma'am and my sister's is Chachanne," Waldon replied.

"I'll make sure she gets it and send you word with our update to the King," Kimeara said.

"Thank you ma'am," the guard said stepping back to his post.

"My pleasure Waldon," she said and closed the door.

She waited until supper had arrive and she finished then set down to make her potions. She'd dismissed Calthix back to his own plane to rest. She wanted him with her tomorrow and he needed rest as much as she did. It was late into the evening before she was done. Kimeara settled into the chair and whiped an arm across her brow. The strength and stamina potions were ones she'd never tried before and she had enjoyed the challenge of mixing them. She sorted the potions out and placed them in her pack. She used extra cloths to make sure that the vials were padded so they wouldn't shatter on the ride. Getting ready for bed she thought about Waldon and his sister out in Duskwood. She was happy that she'd be able to help them keep in contact. She had no family of her own anymore and enjoyed the chance to help them.

As she lay down in bed she felt them events of the day weigh in on her and she wondered what the future would hold for her and what they'd find when they got to Duskwood.


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Five years ago

Japserload Mine

Elwynn Forest

Kimeara crept carefully into the mine. She'd sent Calthix on ahead to scout out the best route and was anxious for him to return. Her cloak wrapped tightly around her she inched along the wall keeping her eyes and ears open for any sign of kobolds. They were rat-like little creature with bad tempers and would try to kill her if they spotted her.

This is the last time I agree to do something like this, she thought.

She was starting to run low on funds and when the chandler in Goldshire had posted he'd pay good money for any candles she'd leaped at the chance to make some money. She'd be on the road with Calthix for about three years now and the money that her father had given her was running out. If she wanted to get supplies she needed this job to go well.

They had waited until sunset to enter the mine and she had been able to slip by the sentry when then creature wasn't looking. Now deeper in the mine she was having a hard time staying out of sight.

She was here because everyone knew that kobolds loved candles. That and gold dust were the main things these creature coveted. She was betting that they'd have a supply of them hidden somewhere in the mine and if she could find it she could fill her pack and get out, hopefully with them none the wiser. She could fight if she had to, but taking on a mine full of kobolds wasn't her idea of a good time.

Kimeara had grown in the last couple of years. She was entering womanhood and her body had started to fill out. She had also grown taller and no stood close to five and a half feet tall. She wasn't as curvy as other girls but men had started to pay closer attention to her and as a result she had started spending less time in towns and more time in the woods. She knew a lot about the world and now could be a very dangerous time for a girl on her own. She needed to finish learning to protect herself before she could spend long periods of time in town again. Other girls might resort to selling their bodies to make money but it was something that she promised herself she'd never do.

Her magic had grown by leaps and bounds in the last year. Before she had struggled to summon Calthix and other magic's only came to her sporadically. Now she could pull forth balls of shadow energy, cause boils to erupt on her enemies, blast their mind with hers, and she could pull the life energy out of them with ease. She hated to use her magic to hurt people but every time she did she became more capable in defending herself and that would keep her alive in the long run.

She could even summon a ball of flames to her hands and in practicing with Calthix she could use that flame to light little balls on fire. It was a great addition to her juggling act and they had even met a gnome inventor that had made her some little glass and cloth balls that she could fill with oil and set aflame. They were good for entertaining a crowd or throwing at monsters or people attacking her. She had some with her and hoped she would not need them.

Kimeara had been in the mine for a few hours and so far she had avoided being spotted. She knew the deeper she went the more likely it was that she would be discovered. She heard a scraping sound from ahead of her and quickly darted into a little alcove in the wall and pulled her cloak more tightly around her to better blend into the shadows.

She'd won the cloak in a game of darts three months ago. She had been working at the inn in Lakeshire and a little man had been taking all challengers. He'd claimed to be an adventurer but after watching him pick someone's pocket she knew him for what he was, a thief. The thief had been drinking heavily and when he offered up his cloak as a prize she'd jumped at the chance to win it.

The thief had foolishly boasted to her that it helped him remain unseen in shadows and she wanted that for herself. She'd waited until he was deep into his cups then had taken his challenge. He'd agreed but only if she'd sleep with him if she lost. She had almost hesitated but she knew deep down that she could win and accepted the wager.

When they game started all the patrons had watched and what a game it was. The little thief wasn't as drunk as he'd let on and it was taking all her skill to keep the score even. They'd played four games and had broken even with two wins apiece. It had all come down to the fifth game. She started out behind but then luck seemed to smile on her and everything she threw hit perfectly. They were both down to their last throw and then the unthinkable happened. The thief missed. You could have cut the tension in the air with a knife it was so thick. She had started sweeting from the pressure. She took her last throw and nailed it.

The crowd had started cheering and slapping her on the back but she kept her eyes on the thief. She saw as he tried to edge out of the crowd and run. Shouting she brought his actions to the attention of those around him and quickly they had him pinned. When they stripped the cloak from him several coin pouches he'd pilfered from the bar patrons were found and the guards were summoned.

In the end, the thief was in jail and she had a brand new cloak. At first she'd thought it'd be too small for her but when she settled it around her shoulders she found it was a perfect fit. There seemed to be some magic in it to ensure a proper fit with to whoever wore it.

Kimeara had been grateful many times since then that she had the cloak. It had come in handy and was continuing to prove its worth now. She quitted her breathing and remained motionless as a kobold walked by with a candle on its head. Its beady little eyes darted from side to side but thanks to the cloaks magic, she went unspotted.

When the creature had passed she left out a little sigh of relief and slowly started to move forward again.

That's the second one in five minutes, she thought. Calthix better find me a way through soon.

No sooner had that thought crossed through her mind when she heard the soft sound of approaching wings. Calthix had felt safe flying around with all the bats in the mine. As long as no one got a good look at him they'd assume he was just another bat flapping about. She felt his weight settle on her shoulder.

"Good news and bad Little Mistress," he said softly into her ear.

"What's the good news?" She asked.

"Your hunch was correct; they do have a supply of candles, several crates in fact in the cavern just ahead. Looks like they've stolen a few shipments from the chandler in the past," Calthix said.

"So what's the bad news?" Kimeara asked excited at the prospect of finishing this.

"The crates are guarded Little Mistress," Calthix said simply.

"How many?" Kimeara asked her excitement lessening.

"Three, one of them a magic user," Calthix said.

Kimeara silently cursed her bad luck, one or two she could take out easily, but three? No, one would raise the alarm and then the gig was up. She'd be fighting all the way out of here.

"Do you have any suggestions Calthix?" She asked.

"Only that you should retreat Little Mistress," he answered.

"I can't Calthix. We're almost out of money and this is the fastest way to get it," Kimeara said.

"There will be other jobs Little Mistress," he said.

"Yes, but winter will be here soon and I'd like to have our supplies laid in before then," Kimeara said.

"Very well Little Mistress, I'll follow your lead but this will not be fun," he said.

"Are the crates all together or spread out?" Kimeara asked an idea beginning to form in her mind.

"Most of the crates are against the rear wall of the cavern. One crate is near the entrance and open, that is where the guards stand. Kobolds stopped in to exchange their old candle for a new one and move along. A new kobold comes by every few minutes," Calthix said.

"Are there enough candles in the open crate to fill my pack?" She asked.

"Yes Little Mistress," he said.

"Can you get past the guards and to the crates in the rear?" She asked.

"As long as they don't look up Little Mistress," he answered.

"Here's what we'll do," she said an explained her plan to Calthix.

It was a simple plan of action. They would sneak as close as they could to the cavern and she'd find a place to hide. Then they would wait for one of the kobolds getting a new candle to pass so they had the most time they could before another one arrived. Calthix would sneak into the cavern and wait by the crates in the rear. Once another kobold had changed out their candle he set the crates on fire. The fire would hopefully distract the guards and Kimeara would run in and quickly fill her pack with candles from the open crate by the entrance. Once done Calthix would join her and set fire to the crate by the entrance on the way out. She was hoping they could use the resulting confusion to escape.

Ten minutes later they were ready to go. Calthix was in position and Kimeara was only one hundred feet from the entrance hidden by a boulder. She could see another kobold coming to get a new candle and slipped her hunting knife from its sheath. The tunnel split a little ways ahead of her. If the creature went down the far fork she'd leave it be, but if it came toward her she'd have to kill it before heading into the cavern. The kobold had almost made it to the fork in the tunnel when she heard frantic yelps and shouts coming from the cavern behind it. The creature turned and started back toward the cavern.

Kimeara rushed out from behind her rock and stabbed the creature in the side as it was turning. The creature cried out at the wound and dodged before she could stab it again. It drew its sword and slashed at her.

Kimeara stumbled back out of its reach and tried to dart in again for another strike, but the kobold kept her at bay with its sword. She could see blood flowing out of the wound she'd caused but didn't have time to wait the creature out. She stuck out again with her knife to keep the creature back and with her left hand pulled forth a ball of shadow energy and flung it into the advancing kobold. The bolt struck the creature in the chest and it fell to the ground with a grunt.

Kimeara waited a moment to make sure the kobold was dead and then advanced to the entrance of the cavern. Looking in she saw two of the kobolds running around trying to put the fires out. The third kobold, the magic user, was standing by the open crate and flinging balls frost at Calthix, who was darting about the room dodging the kobold's spells and flinging back balls of fire.

Kimeara reached for her power again but the kobold seemed to sense her and it turned and threw its ball of frost energy at her. She tried to get out of the way but the bolt of frost struck her leg and pain flowed through her. Even worse her left leg went numb from thigh down. Gritting her teeth against the pain and numbness she concentrated and stuck out with her mind at the magic user. Her blast knocked the magic to the side and Calthix's next ball of fire set the creature on fire.

Kimeara reached into her pocket and took out one of her healing potions and quickly drank it. She could feel the potions starting to counteract the effects of the ice magic as she got to her feet. The other two kobolds were still running around trying to put out the fires and were, as of yet, still unaware of their presence. Quickly she hobbled to the open crate and removing her pack, she stuffed it full of candles as fast as she could.

She had just finished putting her pack back on when a cry of "You no take candle" brought her around to face a new kobold at the door. The shout of this on drew the attention of the other two in the room and they started to move in behind her.

Thinking quickly Kimeara backed to the side of the room so all three kobolds were in front of her. She reached into her pockets with withdrew six of the flame balls she had. She gathered her power to her and quickly set her hands ablaze with green flame. Flames of her own creation through magic wouldn't harm her but if the balls burst and the oil inside lit then she would burn.

Green flame covered the balls in her hands and she started to juggle them. The kobolds stopped advancing to look on in wonder at this tall human who juggled fire.

"You no take candle," said the tallest and newest of the trio.

"I only took a little," Kimeara said an altered the pattern she was tossing the balls up in to give her more time with her right hand.

"Ours, you no take," it said again.

"Fine you take this," Kimeara said and she threw the first of her flaming balls into the chest of the speaker. The ball burst on contact and spewed flames all over the creature. The creature rolled around on the ground trying to smother the flames.

In quick succession she threw two more of the flaming ball at the other two kobolds. The first hit but the second one missed as the creature spun to avoid the ball. She tried twice more and again the creature dodged her. She was down to her last ball and the creature was growing cocky in its ability to evade her.

"You. No. Take. Candle," It said in a menacing voice advancing a step with each word.

An idea came to Kimeara and she moved into a better position. Once there she pretended to throw her last ball at the kobold and when he dove out of the way she threw it so it landed between the kobold and they door. As the creature shed back from the flames she darted out of the room and sent Calthix to fly ahead of her.

She heard calls and shouts all around her. They were closing in fast and the only out was speed not stealth. She summoned all her power and held it in her hands, which were awash in green flame.

At every cross tunnel Kimeara encountered she'd throw a ball of flame down the tunnel scattering the kobolds there. She'd also throw some flames behind her from time to time to keep pursuit back.

Suddenly she felt a painful tug in her heart and knew that Calthix had been defeated and dismissed back to his plane. She didn't have the time to stop to summon him back to her. The creatures were closing in all around her and she was barely able to keep ahead of them.

More twist and turns came and she blew by the ones that lead deeper into the mine. She could see the little scraps she'd made on the walls of the tunnels, high up to be out of direct sight of the kobolds. She had blazed her way in and would now take the same path out.

Ahead of her was a wide cavern, it lead to the entrance of the mine and she figured that was where Calthix was when he was dismissed. She didn't know what waited for her but she had no choice but to head straight into it. She released the flames from her right hand and reached into her pockets to pull out her last four balls. They weren't much but she was going to need every advantage she could get.

Kimeara rounded the last corner and came out into the cavern that marked the mine entrance. Before for her were six kobolds. One of them was huge for its species, standing almost five feet tall.

Kimeara knew she was looking at the leader of these creatures. She threw another handful of flames behind her to temporarily block the tunnel as she stood facing the pack in front of her.

Four of the littler kobolds held daggers and the fifth held a staff in one hand and a bolt of frost magic in the other. The leader of the group had a shield on one arm and held a large mace in the other. They didn't approach her head on; instead they fanned out so that if she closed with them some could slip behind her.

Damn, she thought.

"Don't supposed you'd be will to just let me go?" Kimeara asked stalling for time.

"You no take candle little human," the large one said in a guttural voice.

"That's what the others said and look what happened to them," Kimeara said with more bravado than she felt.

"Give candles. Die quickly. Try keep candles. Die slowly," the large one responded.

Kimeara felt her power flowing in her and didn't know if she had enough left to escape, but she knew that to stay would be her death. She relit her right hand with green flame, igniting the balls she held and started to juggle them.

The littler ones filched back a little at her display but the large one just continued to stare at her. Kimeara knew that the magic user and the large one were the keys to her survival. If she could kill them the others would scatter. She just had to keep the little ones from swarming her before she had a chance to take the dangerous ones out.

Gathering her courage she threw all four balls in quick succession. One at each of the littler kobolds causing them to scatter as flames shot up around their feet. Kimeara fell into a roll to dodge the first frost bolt from the mage and kept rolling to avoid a swing of the mace from the leader.

As she rolled back to her feet she pulled her knife from her belt and flung it at the magic user while also blasting him with her mind. The physic blow stunned the magic user enough so that it couldn't get out of the way of the knife. The blade sunk into the creature's belly. Not a wound that would kill it immediately but for now it would have a hard time concentrating enough to throw any more magic at her.

It was a brilliant move, but it cost her. She had been in one place to long and the large kobold stuck her with its shield, knocking her back and into the cavern wall. The blow rattled Kimeara and she struggled to maintain her feet and her grip on her magic. She stumbled away from the kobold, who continued to pursue her. Throwing her hands forward she threw two balls of flame onto the ground to create a temporary barrier between her and the kobold.

From the corner of her eye she could see that the littler ones had regrouped and were by the mage she'd downed and they were watching the large brute chase after her around the room.

Kimeara kept glancing around looking for any advantage she could find. She was getting tired and had to end this quickly. If more kobolds entered the room they'd simple swarm over her and then she was done.

Kimeara released the flames from her left hand and reached into the shadows and drew forth a ball of shadow energy. She poured more and more of her magical power into the shadow until three different orbs formed in her hand. Sweat beaded down her brow as she concentrated on holding the magic until she was ready to release it. She'd only get one chance at this and she didn't have the time or energy for another attempt.

Slowly she circled with the large kobold, waiting and looking for her shot.

The creature was smart and kept its shield between her and its body at all times. It kept taking little lunges at her to try to get close enough to smash her with it again but Kimeara continued to skitter out of the way at the last moment.

After circling the beast for a few minutes Kimeara realized that the only way she was going to get her opening was to let the creature have what it wanted. She was going to have to get hit again.

Kimeara added a little stumble to her steps like she was getting weary to lure the creature in. She also let the flames dissipate from her right hand. The lessening of the flow of magic in her hand made little difference to her since the energy to hold the shadow orbs and not to release them was immense.

The beast she was facing took it as another sign that she was weakening and it started to move at her in a slightly more reckless manner. Finally she gave into the inevitable and move slowly enough so that the creature lashed out and bashed her in the chest with its shield.

The blow hurt, there was no denying that. Kimeara grabbed the shield with her right arm and used that to help keep her on her feet. With the shield out of line with the creatures body and with it drawning back it's mace for what it thought would be a killing blow, Kimeara flung out her left hand and launched all three balls of shadow directly into the left side of the beast's chest.

The brute's heart exploded from the magical energy and for a moment the beast swayed on its feet not understanding what had happened. Then its brain caught up with its body and the kobold collapsed to the ground, eyes vacant and its mouth open in shock.

Silence filled the cavern and not a thing move.

Kimeara pulled herself up to her full height and with the last of her magical energy caused flames to spring to life in her hands again. The kobolds that were left fled screaming from the cavern as if the very flames of hell were nipping at their heels.

Her magic spent, Kimeara staggered over to the magic user she'd wounded and retrieved her knife from its stomach. Then with no thoughts going through her head but the desire to get out she staggered from the mine and out into the night. She got only about a half mile before she knew she could go no further. Summoning the last of her reserves she climbed a tall pine and strapped herself to a bough high up in the tree. With trembling fingers she opened her last healing potion and downed in it a second. Then exhaustion over took her and she slipped into unconsciousness.

It was late the next afternoon before she woke from her slumber. It took her a few moments to piece together her memories of last night and to understand why she was strapped to a branch high in a tree. Her head was pounding and she felt as if she'd had nothing to eat or drink for the last three days.

Reaching into her pack, Kimeara pulled out a water skin and a small loaf of trail bread. The small loaf was packed full of berries and nuts to give a traveler a boost of energy. Kimeara barley chewed each bite of it before swallowing because of the hunger gnawing at her belly. Finished with the bread she then drained the water skin with hardly a pause for breath.

She sat in the tree for a little bit while her stomach came to terms with being full after feeling so empty. Her head was killing her, but the food and water helped make her feel more alert to the world around her. While she was resting she tried to reach for her magic and got blasted with a sharp backlash of energy. She nearly fell off the branch, because of the pain, before she could steady herself. Her straps would have kept her from falling all the way to the ground but she didn't want to end upside down, she didn't know how her head or stomach would take that.

Kimeara breathed slowly in and out until the pain in her head abated a little. So she couldn't call on her magic to do anything much less summon Calthix. She knew he was safe in the Abysmal plane but she missed him and his companionship. Sighing softly to herself she undid the straps binding her to the tree and stuffed the ropes into her pack. When she had everything situated she climbed down until she was once again standing on solid ground.

I almost died last night, she thought to herself. I should have listened to Calthix and figured out a different way to get the money we need. I was foolish and overconfident in my abilities. I have to be better than this or I'm going to get myself killed one of these days.

Kimeara started to doubt her ability to make good decisions.

Yes she'd gotten the candles and so would get the money they needed, but at what cost? Her magic was completely gone and she was exhausted and in the middle of the woods. Calthix had been dismissed and she didn't know when she'd be able to summon him again. If she was attacked by a bandit or a wolf or anything else she couldn't do much right now to protect herself. Calthix had warned her about exceeding her limits and this time she had.

In a cloud of depression she trudged off toward the road leading to Goldshire. If she could make it to the road her chances of getting back to town would be better. When she came across a little stream she took a moment to wash up and to fill her water skin. She didn't have any more food but with plenty of water she felt better about going on.

As Kimeara neared the road she pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head to hide her hair and put her face in shadow. She also withdrew her brown satin gloves and put them on to hide her scars. She still needed to keep a low profile and her hair and scars were a dead giveaway to who she was.

She made the road and started east toward Goldshire and eventually she came to the Tower of Azora. She saw a horse and cart on the road in front of the tower and let out a sigh of relief. She'd check with the driver and see if she could hitch a ride into town. That would save her hours of walking.

As she approached the tower and large man with a jovial nature came out the door chatting with a couple of gnomes who lived there. He said something to them and all three burst into laughter.

"You lost dear?" The female gnome asked and Kimeara came up to them.

"No ma'am. I've just had a hard day of travel and I'm just looking for a ride to Goldshire to help save me some time," Kimeara said.

"You're not in any trouble are you lass?" The driver asked.

"No sir," Kimeara said.

"What's your name lass?" The driver asked.

"Ann sir," Kimeara said using only part of her middle name.

"Hop into the bed of the cart and I'll give you a lift once I'm done here," the driver said.

"Thank you sir," Kimeara replied and climbed in the bed of the cart. She was very careful not to knock any of the boxes piled into the back.

In short order the driver finished his business with the gnomes and they were off to Goldshire. The driver was a happy man and whistled merrily the whole way. Every so often he'd pause ask her questions about her travels or where she was headed. Kimeara answered openly but avoided going into any details about who she was and what her plans for the future were.

About half way to town the driver stopped for a bite to eat and seeing her with nothing of her own he shared some jerky with her. Kimeara enjoyed the easy companionship with the gentle man and for the rest of the trip she rode on the driver seat with him.

When they reached town it was nearly dusk and she asked the driver to drop her at the chandlers shop and he agreed to do so. When they arrived the shop was just about to close. Kimeara quickly bid the driver safe travels and jumped down from the cart. The driver wished her luck and started his cart toward the inn up the street.

Kimeara approached the chandlers shop and before she could knock on the door it opened and the chandler himself stepped out. He started upon seeing her and ushered her into shop.

"Did you get them?" The chandler asked.

"Yes," Kimeara said taking her pack off her shoulders and emptying the candles onto the counter. "Three score candles, just as you requested."

"I was right," the chandler said looking closely at the candles. "They were the ones stealing my shipments."

"Yes they had many crates in there," Kimeara said.

"Had?" The chandler asked.

"I set them on fire to provide a distraction so I could get these," Kimeara answered with a wave of her hand to indicate the candles on the counter.

"Well," the chandler said and a cunning look entered his eyes. "I'll give you two gold pieces for these and we'll call it done."

"Our bargain was for ten!" Kimeara said loudly socked at this development.

"Our bargain was for ten two days ago, now it's two. Take it or leave it." The chandler said smugly.

Anger poured through Kimeara. After all she'd been through and how close she came to death to be cheated now. Two gold pieces wasn't worth what she'd gone through and was barley worth a few of the expensive candles. She felt a faint tingle of magic, awakened and fueled by her anger.

Pulling on it, and hoping this bluff would work, she wreathed her right fist in flames and said in a slow deadly voice, "Our deal was for ten, and you'll pay me ten or I'll burn your shop down around you."

The chandler backed to the wall his eyes full of fear. He hadn't expected a fight from a little girl. He thought he could double cross her and she'd have no choice but to except it.

"Do it and the guards will be after you," he stammered looking for a way out of this predicament.

"No one even knows I'm here," Kimeara said softly not mentioning the cart driver.

His only out was to pay her what he owed her. She could see him come to the same conclusion and waited until he counted out the gold and backed away before reaching for it.

"I'll never hire you again," the chandler said.

"I don't work for people who try to cheat others," Kimeara replied as she pocketed the gold.

Dismissing the flames from her first she turned and left the shop quickly and darted down a small alley between two buildings before looking behind her. The chandler had run out of the shop after  
her, his bravado back when she had left the building. His gaze darted around but he couldn't spot her in the shadows.

Slipping deeper into the alley Kimeara found a sheltered area and changed from her travel cloths to a linen dress she kept in her pack. Once she'd changed she took out a black with and using her little travel mirror in the fading light she adjusted the wig until it looked natural. Slinking from shadow to shadow she snuck out of town and circled around to approach from the northwestern road that led to Stormwind. She wanted to make sure that no one associated her with the cloaked girl they'd seen last.

She went to the inn and rented a room for the night. She was completely exhausted and she decided to go to bed without supper; she'd probably had just fallen asleep while eating anyway. Her last thought before drifting off was that she would need to try to summon Calthix tomorrow once she'd left town.


End file.
